The Village Guardians Chapter 1 Glacier's Glory
by Dr. Mack Foxx
Summary: This is the first large chapter of the sequel to my trilogy: The Village Guardian, Project Omega and The Final Strike. This story chronicles Mack and Aura's first year together as the Guardians of Gardev.
1. Section 01

**The Village Guardians**

A series of Poke'mon fan-fictions written by Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard and Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

The Sequel to "The Village Guardian," "Project Omega" and "The Final Strike" written by Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard with some help from Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

This is a work of fan-fiction and may not be modified or sold under any circumstances.

Original Story, Characters and all other Original Content are Copyright 1987-2008 Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard and Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

Poke'mon and all related content and characters are Copyright 1994-2008 to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures and The Poke'mon Company

With all that said and done, I hope you will enjoy this series of stories.

-Dr. Mack Foxx

**[The Village Guardians**

**[Chapter #01: Glacier's Glory**

**-1-**

Mack was reclining in the large, metal chair in front of Central's main control console. This time, however, he was not alone, for he was sharing his comfortable chair with Aura, his young mate. Aura was leaning against Mack's left shoulder with her right arm wrapped around him.

"I love you," whispered Aura to her loving mate.

"I love you, too, my princess," said Mack tenderly. Aura smiled and wrapped her right wing around Mack. Even after several months had passed, Mack still had not gotten over all that had transpired. The discovery of a hidden city, populated with Gardevoirs, Kirlia, Ralts and some Gallades and the utter defeat of Cipher were still fresh on Mack's mind. He sighed with delight at the feeling of Aura's soft feathers on his face and neck as he turned his attention to the beautiful sapphire and gold pendant around his neck. He was now a Guardian, one of a long lineage of Gardevoirs who were charged with the protection of a small village, called Gardev. Some Gardevoirs had even given their very lives to protect the townspeople from the natural disasters that seemed to plague the valley the town was nestled in. Despite Mack's transformation from his natural human/fox hybrid form, he had become accustomed to his Gardevoir body and powers. Most importantly, Mack considered himself to be on the greatest adventure of his life: his marriage to the young Gardevoir, Aura. When he took her hand in marriage almost 4 months ago, he took on the duty of protecting the small town with Aura. He glanced at his lovely mate as light shimmered off her ruby and gold pendant. Then, he gazed at his and her wedding bands: Mack smiled. He relished getting to spend every day and every night with her. He also knew that one day, there would be a cure that would turn him back into a fox and even turn Aura into a vixen. Mack would then be able to return to his home world without drawing too much attention from his friends and family. Central was working on this problem around the clock, but it would be almost a century until a cure was found that had no chance of side-effects. Mack then remembered the wonder he had unearthed less than three months ago. While searching the previous site of his secret laboratory, he had unearthed a Gardevoir, sealed in a prison of supernatural nevermeltice. Glacian had been notified of this finding and said he would come as soon as he could, but that was nearly three months ago. Mack, still patiently waiting for Glacian, thought back to his duties: not only did Aura and Mack protect Gardev from the occasional disaster, but they also helped out the townspeople whenever needed. Mack laughed to himself, remembering the hair-raising moments as he and Aura had telekinetically lifted a full size grand piano into the second floor of one resident's home through the balcony doors. That…adventure was over and, for now, the lovers were reclining and resting from the day's work, using Central's large view screen as an oversized television. They were watching the local news and finally, the long commercials came to an end as the newscast resumed.

"Welcome back to the Alakaz Local News. I'm Bert," said Bert as he read off the news, "And now we return to one of our main stories. It has been almost three months now since an incredible display wowed and shocked residents in Alakaz." Mack and Aura quickly turned their attention to the screen. They watched, surprised and nervously as a video started playing.

"Uh, oh…" said Mack as he held Aura close.

"Scientists and other leading Pokémon researchers are still not sure what to make of this incredible aerial display that occurred," reported Bert as a pair of Gardevoirs with majestic white wings, dressed in wedding dresses soared over the skies of Alakaz. Mack and Aura knew these Gardevoirs all too well.

"Looks like we really made a spectacle of ourselves didn't we?" asked Aura with a smile. Mack nodded his head in agreement.

"As you can see, this amateur video shows some previously unidentified Pokémon: a pair of winged Gardevoirs," said Bert as the Gardevoirs on screen wrapped their arms and wings around each other in a passionate embrace and then plummeted towards the ground, kissing until they broke their embrace just seconds from impact. The Gardevoirs in question then soared back into the sky, eventually disappearing over the horizon.

"We look gorgeous, don't we?" asked Aura.

"Indeed," said Mack blissfully, remembering that day.

"Some researchers have even gone so far as to call these creatures the Angelic Pokémon, as evident by their majestic, white wings and glamorous attire," continued Bert, "What scientists do confirm is that this was a display of love and great affection and that these magnificent Pokémon, most likely, reside somewhere in the Gardev region." Aura glanced at Mack.

"If only they knew…" giggled Aura as she leaned against and wrapped one of her soft wings around Mack, "Central, are you recording this?"

"But of course, Aura," replied Central, "After all, part of my mission is to acquire and store information about our exploits."

"Speaking of which," said Mack as he pressed a few buttons on the main control panel, shutting off the view screen, "What could be keeping Glacian from coming here and checking out that frozen Gardevoir? It's been several months now and he still hasn't shown up." Aura just smiled as she faced Mack.

"You'd be surprised just how demanding it is to be the head elder of the Gardevoir city," said Aura gently.

"Okay," said Mack as he shrugged, "I still have a lot to learn about the traditions and history of the Guardians: please tell me about the head elder." Aura and Mack held each other close.

"Well, you know how Gardevoirs tend to get married during the summer and Ralts are usually born in spring?" asked Aura.

"Yes, I do," replied Mack with a nod.

"Anyway, the head elder has many responsibilities," explained Aura, "The elders of the Gardevoir city are there to solve any problems or quarrels amongst the residents of the city. The first responsibility of the head elder is to solve any problems the other elders cannot. Glacian also rules over the city, almost like a king with the other elders as his advisors."

"That's definitely no small task," said Mack with understanding.

"It's even harder for him since he no longer has his wife, Gloria, at his side," said Aura with some sadness in her voice, "Gloria would have been like a queen, supporting her husband and helping him rule the city."

"He told me what happened to Gloria," said Mack as he lay back on the chair, "I'm just glad that she's in a better place now." Aura nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway, the head elder and the other elders are also responsible for conducting weddings," said Aura with a smile, "You can probably imagine just how many couples request that Glacian marry them. In fact, Glacian often gets so many requests to conduct weddings that he often has to pass them on to the other elders. That's the way it is for almost the entire summer. Glacian often marries two or more couples every day. It was a big sacrifice for Glacian to marry us, Mack, but I know he wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I see," said Mack as he held Aura close.

"Then, during the spring, the elders are often asked by expecting couples to be present when their Ralts are born," explained Aura with a smile, "Of course, Glacian is always asked first. So, as you can see, the head elder of the Gardevoir city is very, very busy during all of the spring and the summer."

"That explains everything then," said Mack with understanding.

"Glacian will even be there when our first Ralts is born…" Aura trailed off blissfully as she held Mack tightly.

"I'm looking forward to that day…" said Mack tenderly as he kissed Aura. Just then, K-1 walked into the room.

"Good evening, Mack," said K-1 cheerfully as he then faced Aura, "And good evening to you, Mistress."

"Ah! K-1!" said Mack with enthusiasm, "How are things going?"

"Well," started K-1, "I'm still in the midst of making repairs to the S-1. The internal systems suffered more damaged than expected when the cooling units failed. Everything is functional, but only at 37 efficiency at this time."

"So far, so good," said Mack as he and Aura stood up, "Aura and I should be able to help you with the repairs tomorrow."

"That's not all!" said K-1 with glee, "Glacian has finally arrived! Warren is leading him down here and it appears that Glacian has some company with him." At that moment, the main entryway to the control room opened. The door slid open with a soft hiss, revealing Warren, Glacian as well as a familiar Gallade and Gardevoir. Mack and Aura quickly recognized the young couple.

"Nice to see you again, Glacian, I was starting to wonder if you would ever show up," said Mack jokingly. Glacian just chuckled.

"Has Aura been teaching you about the traditions and history of the Guardians of Gardev and the Gardevoir city?" asked Glacian.

"Yes," answered Mack with confidence.

"Good," said Glacian as he faced Aura and smiled, "You're doing very well Aura, teaching Mack about our ways. Well done!" The moment Glacian had finished his sentence; Warren started to leave the room.

"Mack, Aura: I'll see you two later," said Warren as he left the room with the door closing right behind him. Mack and Aura soon turned their attention to the Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Welcome to my home, Arthur and Jasmine," said Mack in a friendly tone of voice, "It's very nice to see you two again." Arthur just smiled as he held Jasmine close.

"I've been wanting to pay you a visit ever since you and Aura helped rescue Jasmine and the others from Cipher. Besides, we have some good news for you," said Arthur with pride. Jasmine smiled blissfully as she wrapped an arm around Arthur and then placed a hand on her belly.

"I'm going to have a Ralts!" said Jasmine with great joy.

"Wow! Congratulations!" said Aura with happiness.

"Indeed!" said Mack as he glanced at Jasmine's belly with curiosity, "So, when will you be expecting an egg?" Mack quickly realized that he had just made a considerable mistake when the room became silent. Mack took a few steps back as he got surprised and bewildered stares from Arthur, Jasmine and Aura. Glacian chuckled warmly, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"I see you still have much to learn, Mack," said Glacian, trying to stifle his laughter, "I really should have given you a crash course about our ways and traditions before you married Aura."

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Mack nervously. Arthur and Jasmine just smiled at Mack while Aura wrapped her right arm around her mate.

"I guess you should know something about the Gardevoirs from this region," said Glacian, "As you know, some Poke'mon typically lay eggs; however, that is not usually the case, especially in the wild. You see, the elders and myself agree that many species of Poke'mon started laying eggs ages ago due to cross-breeding with other species of Poke'mon. Therefore, pure Poke'mon, such as those that live in the wild and us Gardevoirs, give birth to live young."

"You see, Mack?" said Aura gently.

"Okay," said Mack with a shrug, "I get it now."

"I must mention one more thing, though," said Glacian sternly, "I make it a strong point that egg-laying Gardevoirs are just as much our people as any other." Mack nodded his head, in full agreement of Glacian's statement.

"I'll be giving birth to my Ralts in the spring," giggled Jasmine, "So, naturally, Arthur and I invited Glacian to be there on the day our child is born."

"I hope you and Aura will be there too, Mack," said Arthur.

"We accept your invitation," replied Mack happily. Glacian faced Arthur and Jasmine.

"You two should settle down here in Warren's house for the night. It has been a long trip," said Glacian, "Besides; I have business with Mack and Aura."

"Will do, sir," said Arthur tenderly as he walked alongside Jasmine and took her up in his arms.

"Goodnight, Mack and Aura!" said a delighted Jasmine as her mate carried her out of the room. Again, the large door opened and closed with a hiss as the young couple left the room. Glacian then faced Mack and Aura as the electronic beeps and clicks from Central seemed to fill the room.

"Now then, I believe you had something you needed to show me?" asked Glacian. Mack nodded his head.

"Just follow me," said Mack as he started for the door with Aura at his side, "It's in the medical room." With that, Glacian followed Mack and Aura through the door and down one of the large corridors on the lab. Glacian marveled at the metallic floor, walls, ceiling and at all the strange machinery he passed by as he followed the Guardians through the lab.

"Why, one could literally work miracles with these machines," said Glacian in awe.

"In some ways, I think I have," said Mack, "Speaking of miracles, just wait and see what's in the medical room." Before long they arrived at their destination. Mack stepped forward and entered a secret code on a panel near the door. Seconds later, the door opened with a soft hiss. Glacian followed Mack and Aura in the medical room, stopping in his tracks when he noticed a large chunk of ice in the middle of the room. Small clouds of fog drifted off the frozen wonder and pooled onto the floor. Glacian quickly recognized the frigid, blue object as supernatural nevermeltice.

"Incredible!" marveled Glacian, "In all my years, I've never seen a piece of nevermeltice so large." Mack walked over to a nearby table and picked up a blowtorch.

"There's more to this than you know," said Mack as he turned on the torch, setting it for full blast.

"Of course," said Glacian, "You did mention there was a female Gardevoir trapped in this thing. I'll see if I can identify her." Mack walked up to the miniature glacier and started melting off real ice that had condensed onto the nevermeltice, obscuring the view of the imprisoned Gardevoir. Soon, Mack had revealed the Gardevoir's face. Glacian gasped and dropped to his knees in shock.

"It can't be!" shouted Glacian with disbelief and shock, "It's just not impossible!"

"Do you know her?" asked Aura gently as she knelt down next to Glacian, putting an arm around her great-great grandfather.

"I think I do know her," said Glacian, still in shock, "Mack, please remove more of the real ice. I need to get a better look at her."

"You got it," said Mack as he pointed the intense flames of the torch at the supernatural ice. Glacian watched in awe as Mack revealed the Gardevoir's head and her shoulders.

"Oh, my…" said Glacian as he shed tears of joy, "It's her! After all these years, I'm finally reunited with my loving mate, Gloria! It may be just her body, but at least now I can finally give her a proper funeral." Glacian closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"She's not dead," said Mack bluntly. Glacian immediately faced Mack with a look of shock on his face.

"How can you be sure?" asked Glacian weakly.

"The day I moved this Gardevoir to my lab, I had K-1 and Central run scans on her," explained Mack, "It was then we discovered that she was actually in hibernation. The nevermeltice has actually kept her alive, but for some reason, she has still continued to age."

"Where did you find her again?" asked Glacian with curiosity.

"Mack found her at the previous site of his lab," replied Aura. Glacian smiled as he stood back up.

"Then there is no doubt about it," said Glacian with joy, "Considering the unnatural ice and where you found her, this Gardevoir is indeed my long lost mate, Gloria. Mack, could you please reveal more of her?" Mack seemed hesitant.

"I don't know…" said Mack with embarrassment, "It appears that she is…well…naked…"

"Oh, relax, Mack. She's probably still in her wedding underwear," said Glacian senselessly. Mack and Aura stared at Glacian, shocked: the old Gardevoir quickly realized his error.

"You've got a good point, Mack," said Glacian as he blushed deeply, "I understand. Still, do you have a plan to get her out of her frozen prison?" Mack turned off and put the blowtorch back on a nearby table.

"Nevermeltice, of course, cannot be melted by any means," said Mack, "But, this substance will evaporate if exposed to intense temperatures around 90,000 degrees. K-1 suggests that we use powerful cutting lasers to carefully remove the ice from Gloria. Central will be more than able to make the high precision cuts, especially to keep Gloria free from injury."

"Whatever you think will work, by all means, do it," said Glacian, "You have my permission and I know you won't let me down, Mack."

"Very well," said Mack as he paced back and forth, "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Now, the only problem is that I don't have the required parts and machinery for this. The only cutting tools I readily have available are plasma cutters and plasma torches: the unfocused and very intense heat from those would be too dangerous for Gloria."

"I see," said Glacian, "I imagine that industrial cutting lasers are available in this world."

"Why don't we talk to Mr. Allens?" suggested Aura, "Being the mayor of a large city like Alakaz, he should be able to get us whatever parts and other materials we need."

"That's a splendid idea, Aura," said Mack, smiling blissfully at his mate, "Did I marry the perfect princess or what?" Aura smiled, blushing deeply at her mate as Glacian chuckled warmly.

"Well, why don't you two be on your way, then?" suggested Glacian, "You should be able to get to Alakaz in an hour or less if you fly there."

"I like the sound of that," said Aura, remembering how much fun she always had when she and Mack were up in the sky together.

"Okay, let's get to the launch bay, Aura," said Mack as he held Aura's right hand.

"If you don't mind, may I please stay here with Gloria, Mack?" asked Glacian.

"Go ahead," answered Mack with a smile, "If you need anything, just ask K-1 or Central."

"But, Glacian, don't you have duties and responsibilities back at the city?" asked Aura with concern.

"It's okay," replied Glacian, "The elders already know that I may be gone for a few weeks or so. Besides, wedding season is finally over and the elders should be able to handle the city while I'm gone."

"Then let's be off!" said Mack as he and Aura started running towards the door, "See you later, Glacian!"

"Farewell and good luck to you and Aura," said Glacian as the door closed behind Mack and Aura. Glacian gazed at his wife's face as more tears streamed down his face.

"After all these years…" said Glacian as he smiled at his sleeping mate, "We'll be together again at last, Gloria." Mack was running towards the launch bay with Aura. Aura was looking forward to flying, but Mack was somewhat worried. Over the last few days, his wings had felt rather strange. Dismissing the sensations in his wings as nothing, he and Aura continued their jog into the launch bay and were soon standing in the middle of the large room.

"Central," said Mack, his voice echoing in the gigantic room, "Please open the main doors."

"Compliance," said Central cheerfully as the massive doors above slowly opened, "Have a great flight, you two." The two lovers stared up into the evening sky. The sky was ablaze with fiery colors as the sun started to set.

"Here we go!" shouted Mack as he and Aura unfolded their majestic wings and started to flap them vigorously. After a few minutes, something seemed amiss. Mack stood still, dumbfounded as to why he and Aura were not lifting off. Aura stopped flapping her wings, as did her mate.

"What's wrong, Mack?" asked Aura, "Why aren't we flying?" Mack glanced at the metallic floor and groaned with despair: several dozen white feathers had come loose from his and Aura's wings.

"I was afraid of this…" grumbled Mack, "My wings have felt strange for days now and I know why: We aren't able to fly because we're molting."

"Molting?" said Aura with a shrug, "Well, we do have feathers. I figured we would molt sooner or later, but I didn't know when."

"Well, so much for flying there on our own," said Mack as he folded his wings behind his back, "At least we should be done molting in a few weeks at the most. I'll bet this will only happen once a year, too. Most birds only molt once a year." Aura giggled as she walked behind her mate and took a closer look at his wings. She tenderly moved the older feathers aside, getting a good look at the brighter, new feathers coming in under the old. She smiled as she ran her fingers against the soft, shimmering and growing white feathers.

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked Central, wondering why Mack and Aura had not yet departed.

"Please close the bay doors, Central," said Mack as Aura continued to play with his wings, "Aura and I will not be flying to Alakaz after all since we're molting."

"As you wish," said Central as the gigantic doors overhead started to close, "I'm afraid there are no other alternative modes of transportation available at this time. The S-1 needs repairs and the _Firefox_ and the S-5 require maintenance."

"The hovercycle won't be able to carry us and any supplies we pick up," said Mack as he faced Aura and laughed warmly, "Are you finished yet, my princess?" Aura smiled at Mack, running her fingers through his soft wings one more time.

"I've had enough, for now," said Aura with a grin as she embraced Mack, "At least until we get to our room." Mack wrapped his arms around Aura, holding her tightly. Meanwhile, Xavier, Mack's Lugia, was sitting in the far left corner of the room, overhearing the conversation.

"Hey, lovebirds!" shouted Xavier from the other side of the room. Aura and Mack quickly faced Xavier as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Ah, what's up, Xavier?" asked Mack as Aura continued to hold onto him.

"I was going to say," said Xavier as he stretched out his massive wings, "I could carry you and Aura to Alakaz without any trouble. Carrying a bunch of supplies shouldn't be a problem for me, either."

"Thank you, Xavier," said Mack, "That would be perfect."

"You'll just have to wait until morning," yawned Xavier, "I really need to get some rest."

"That will be fine," said Mack, "Rest well, my friend."

"You too, Mack," said Xavier as he yawned again and walked back to his corner of the launch bay. Just then, Aura had an idea.

"Mack, why don't we just have Warren call Mr. Allens and send him a list of the supplies we need?" suggested Aura. Mack stared into Aura's eyes.

"That's a great idea, my love," said Mack as he moved to kiss his wife. Just then, Central's voice echoed in the large room.

"Mack, Aura: I have received word that Warren would like to have a word with you two," said Central.

"Okay, thank you," said Mack as he continued to gaze at Aura, "We'd better go, my love. We don't want to keep Warren waiting." Aura nodded her head in agreement as she released Mack from her embrace. The two Gardevoirs then proceeded out of the launch bay, hand in hand. Mack glanced at Aura as a stray feather drifted off her wings and onto the silvery floor. Neither Mack nor Aura had noticed what was happening and Mack suspected that he and his mate had been molting for days now. He was hoping his and Aura's loose feathers had not caused anyone any trouble.


	2. Section 02

**-2-**

Warren was sitting in his office at his desk, dealing with a mountain of paperwork. He had been reading and signing papers for hours now. Still, he enjoyed getting to serve and protect his small town. Nevertheless, he was getting tired and hungry. Warren had decided to make himself a simple, hasty dinner: a tuna sandwich with dill pickles and a glass of milk. Able to ignore his hunger no longer, Warren put down his black fountain pen and picked up his sandwich.

"I really should have eaten dinner sooner," thought Warren as he glanced at a nearby clock: the time was now 8:12 in the evening. Warren glanced at his simple meal and proceeded to take a large bite out of his sandwich. The flavor was good, but when he bit through the sandwich, he heard a strange crunch and immediately felt an unwelcome, fuzzy sensation in his mouth. He doubled over in his chair and spat the offending food out into a nearby garbage can. Warren then, opened his sandwich, wondering what on earth had happened. He soon got his answer: right in the middle of his sandwich now sat half a soft, white feather. He removed the feather and stared at it.

"How the devil did that get in there?" thought a bewildered Warren as Mack and Aura entered the room.

"Good evening, Warren," said Aura cheerfully.

"Did you need to speak with us?" asked Mack. Glacian ignored the Guardians' greetings and fixed his gaze on their majestic wings. Minutes ticked by one after another.

"Are you okay?" asked Aura with concern. Warren continued to stare at Mack and Aura's wings, waiting. More time passed as Mack and Aura stood patiently in the middle of Warren's office. Just then, Warren saw a single feather come loose from Aura's wings. He watched as the white feather drifted ever so tenderly onto the floor.

"Eureka!" shouted Warren with triumph. Mack and Aura glanced at each other, confused at Warren's unusual behavior.

"Warren, did you actually have something to say to us, or did you just want to watch Aura and I molt?" asked Mack impatiently. Warren coughed and straightened his tie.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find out where these irritating feathers were coming from," said Warren laughing a bit as he held out the half-eaten feather, "I just found one in my sandwich. They certainly don't go well with tuna." Mack glanced at Aura with a worried look on his face.

"I suppose not," said Mack sheepishly while Aura blushed from embarrassment and giggled nervously, "I thought you were going senile for a moment."

"Certainly not!" laughed Warren as he glanced about his desk, looking for something, "The members of my family have always been blessed with great minds. Now, where did the rest of my sandwich get to?"

"It's in the top left drawer of you desk," said Aura.

"Poppycock!" said Warren with disbelief, "Why on earth would I put a sandwich in there?" Warren opened the drawer and, much to his shock, found the remnants of his tuna sandwich.

"Why did put it in there?" asked Warren, "Maybe I am losing it." Mack heard Aura giggle mischievously and glanced at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry!" said Aura nervously, "I just couldn't resist, so I teleported your sandwich into your desk drawer when you weren't paying attention." Warren laughed.

"Good, so I'm not losing my touch," said Warren, "That reminds me, back to the business of your feathers."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Mack nervously.

"You don't have to be afraid," said Warren calmly, "I know you meant no harm. Anyway, why don't you and Aura help each other out by attending to each other's wings? You are married, so there's nothing wrong with doing something so intimate." Aura smiled with delight: she liked the idea of getting to tenderly preen Mack's wings, running her fingers through them, pulling out loose feathers and then having her loving mate do the same for her. Aura blushed as she faced Mack.

"I think we should do as he says," said Aura with excitement, "I think we'll have a wonderful time, just you and me."

"Business before pleasure, my princess," said Mack tenderly as he held Aura close and passed off a piece of paper to Warren, "I need you to please call Mr. Allens and see if he can get these supplies for me." Warren glanced at the list.

"Looks like you're either planning a small war or a science project with this," said Warren jokingly as he read through the list, "I'll give him a call as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much," said Mack as he started to leave the room with Aura at his side.

"Hold on, please," said Warren as he held out the list, "What, may I ask, do you need these things for and what did Glacian make of that frozen Gardevoir?"

"I'll just be blunt, it's getting late," said Mack as he held Aura tightly, "Glacian found out that the frozen Gardevoir is actually his mate, Gloria. She's trapped, alive and well, in a large block of nevermeltice. To get her out safely, I'll need the parts and supplies on the list to make some high-precision cutting lasers that Central will guide in order to free Gloria."

"You found Glacian's mate AND she's alive?!" shouted Warren with surprise, "That's wonderful! I'll make that call right away! I'll let you know what's up in the morning over breakfast."

"Thank you," said Mack as he returned his attention to Aura.

"Let's go, honey," said Aura blissfully as she and Mack left the room holding hands. Warren smiled as the lovers left the office and started to their room. In the hallway, Arthur and Jasmine watched as Mack and Aura stepped into their room and shut the door tight.

"It's so nice to see the Guardians so deep in love," giggled Jasmine as Arthur carried her into their own room for the night.

"One thing's for sure," said Arthur with a smile as he gently set Jasmine on her feet and wrapped his arms around her, "We'll have to be there when their first Ralts is born." Jasmine smiled at her loving mate.

"What do you want to bet it will be a girl?" asked Jasmine with a bright smile as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Does it really matter?" asked Arthur tenderly, "We're going to have a child and that is joy enough for me, whether we have a son or a daughter."

"Still, I wonder what it will be," said Jasmine blissfully.

"We'll know in the spring," said Arthur softly as he continued to embrace his wife, "We'll know in the spring, my love." The sun was now setting behind the Gardev mountains as twilight descended upon the small town. Glacian, still in the medical room of Mack's lab, gazed at Gloria with delight. He was going to enjoy telling everyone how his long lost mate had been found, but he was also nervous, knowing that he would have to break a promise he made to his family just months ago.

**-3-**

Few in their right mind would ever hang around the dark alleys of Alakaz for long: few except for either fools, very brave souls or those with dark business. A tall man, about six feet tall, in a black trench coat was no exception. He had been waiting in the dimly-lit alley for what seemed like hours, leaning against a nearby wall. The man glanced at his wrist watch, not with fear, but with growing impatience.

"He's late, again…" muttered the man, "He'd better hurry." Just then, another tall man, just inches shorter than the first, rounded a nearby corner and walked down the alley, meeting up with his friend.

"About time you showed up, Wayne," said the first man, "You know these alleys are no place to stick around for long."

"Sorry about that, Earl," said Wayne as took out a handkerchief and wiped some sweat off of his brow, "It took longer than I thought to set up a meeting with the arms dealer. The contact was very cautious and inquisitive. He must have asked me well over fifty questions and wanted me to affirm my loyalty and secrecy at least a dozen times. I guess he and the arms dealer are very wary about drawing much attention to themselves." Earl nodded his head with understanding as Wayne quickly put his handkerchief back in his left trench coat pocket.

"So, he agreed to meet with us?" asked Earl.

"Yes," replied Wayne, "He'll be waiting for us at the end of this alley. We'd best get going: the contact said we would get nothing of we failed to get there on time." With that, Earl followed his accomplice down the alley. After fifteen minutes of walking, they found another man in a black trench coat, standing in front of a small, black semi. The back of the trailer was wide open with a ramp leading up into the box-filled trailer.

"Ah! Earl and Wayne," said the man with delight, "You kept your word and arrived on time, I see. Very good, then again, I wouldn't ever expect some of the most cunning poachers in the Gardev region to fail me."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Earl as he held out his right hand, "And you are?"

"My name is not important. Do you still want the goods? Your associate said you had plenty of money to spare," said the man. Earl glanced up at the arms dealer, wondering why the man kept his face hidden under a black hood.

"Only if you have anything that will make hunting Gardevoirs easier and less time-consuming," said Earl. The arms dealer let out some quiet, eerie laughter.

"That is exactly why I allowed you and your associate to meet me here," said the arms dealer with glee, "I was very impressed with not just your bank account, but because of your work: poaching Gardevoirs."

"Were you in the business, too?" asked Earl, "They do fetch some very good prices if sold to the right people."

"Actually, I can't stand those creatures," snarled the arms dealer with great contempt, "Now, step into my office and I'll show you around. I think you'll be more than pleased with my selection, Earl." Soon, Earl and Wayne were walking up the ramp, into the truck trailer, following the mysterious man in black.

"Are you absolutely certain we can trust this guy?" whispered Earl with caution, "One bump into the police or the rangers and we've had it!"

"He's on the level," said Wayne reassuringly.

"You are wise to be wary, Earl," said the arms dealer, "A run-in with the law would be most dreadful for you and your cohort, especially if they knew everything you were up to." Earl glanced about the truck trailer at the stacks of wooden crates that littered the floor and reached to the ceiling.

"Well, what do you have to offer?" asked Earl. The arms dealer sat down on one of the crates, reclining comfortably. Despite being well lit in the trailer compared to the alley, the man's face was still obscured under a heavy, dark hood.

"How about you tell me more about your business, first," said the arms dealer in a relaxed tone, "I'm quite curious and there are some of my people who might be interested in your talents. Of course, the job would come with handsome pay." Earl shook his head back and forth.

"Not interested," said Earl.

"Same here," replied Wayne. The arms dealer shrugged.

"Fine with me," said the dark man, "But do keep an open mind about the prospect, alright? Now, about your business: as your associate already told me, you two specialize in poaching and selling Gardevoirs from the Gardev reserve. You can trust me."

"Very well," said Earl, "We do this about once a year: we sneak into the Gardev Game Preserve and hunt Gardevoirs. However, the hunts are always very long and tedious. Sure, we always managed to leave the reserve with at least one Gardevoir, but it can take upwards of three weeks to catch one. They are very wary of humans invading their territory. Often we have to track one Gardevoir, keeping out of sight for days, waiting for the one moment when the Gardevoir is not paying attention. That, mind you, is no easy task, for they tend to have their senses well attuned. But, when the Gardevoir lowers its defenses, we strike: swiftly and surely, knocking out the creature with stun guns and powerful tranquilizers."

"Sounds delightful," said the arms dealer with glee, "Almost makes me want to join in on one of your little hunts, even if just for the moment when you attack and snag the blighter."

"Anyway, capturing a Gardevoir is the hardest part of the job, selling them is very easy," explained Earl, "Wayne here, hacks into the databases of well-known Poke'mon ranches and creates false ID forms and files on our captured Gardevoirs, making it look like the creatures came from a prestigious ranch."

"I even had some phony, but foolproof ID cards and licenses made up for us, allowing us to act as a middleman for selling Poke'mon," said Wayne.

"Sure, the hunts take weeks and hacking into the computers used at the ranches is dangerous, but the pay is more than worth the effort," said Earl.

"That reminds me, Earl:" said Wayne, "What is the current exchange rate from Poke' Dollars to US Dollars?"

"100 to one," replied Earl, "Why, the last Gardevoir we caught was a lovely, powerful female. We sold her to a wealthy businessman as a companion and as a guard Poke'mon for $3,500,000. Oddly enough, the Gardevoir was sad and fearful upon capture, but she warmed up and was happy as soon as she saw her new master."

"3.5 million dollars is no small chunk of change indeed, but still a bargain" said the arms dealer, "The only Gardevoir ranch in the world that I know of charges upwards of twice that price, especially since they typically only sell fully-grown Gardevoirs as mated pairs."

"Either way, we have plenty of money on hand. I would be happy if you had some equipment that would take at least a week off our hunts," said Earl, "It's dangerous to stay in the reserve long with the rangers always patrolling the area."

"So, you want to spend a week less in the reserve?" asked the arms dealer, "How would you like it if I could make your hunts take less than a few days?"

"Ha!" scoffed Earl, "There's nothing you could offer me that could do that, unless it would make Wayne and I invisible or something like that." The arms dealer chuckled.

"Funny you should say that," said the arms dealer as he stood back up, walked over to one of the large wooden crates and quickly opened it up, "We should start with some suitable body armor." The man in black seemed to effortlessly remove two suits of strange, thick white body armor from the crate and set them on the floor of the trailer.

"How interesting," said Earl with a grin, "Looks like they would be a hit at the next Star Wars convention."

"Don't waste my time with bad jokes;" snarled the arms dealer, "This armor's functions are something even the military of this region can only dream about. First off, the armor's hull is thick and will stop just about anything, even if high-powered ammunition was fired at you it would be deflected harmlessly. These armor sets even have energy shielding."

"Energy shields? You've got to be kidding…" said Earl with a frown, "You expect me to believe that?" Just then, the arms dealer pulled a black, revolver gun from a pocket on his trench coat. Earl and Wayne stared at the man in shock.

"You know what this is?" asked the arms dealer as he flashed his weapon to his customers, "This is a .44 Magnum, one of the most powerful handguns ever made." The arms dealer then clipped a strange, metallic device about the size of a deck of cards onto the barrel of his gun.

"And what is that thing for?" asked Earl.

"It's an experimental suppressor. I don't suppose you think I would discharge powerful firearms in the middle of a residential area, do you?" said the arms dealer, "I can tell you're interested in my little toy, but I can't sell you any of these." The arms dealer flipped a switch on one of the sets of armor. He then pointed his weapon at the armor. Earl and Wayne covered their ears just as the arms dealer let off one shot after another, emptying the gun's chambers. Earl and Wayne stared at the man's weapon, bewildered as each shot had been completely silent. Earl had watched closely and also noticed that the bullets had harmlessly flattened themselves against an unseen barrier. The leaden slugs were sitting upon the floor, just inches away from the armor suit. Earl walked up and picked up one the crushed bullets, amazed that not only had they not fazed the armor, but had just stopped dead in their tracks, neither ricocheting violently nor deflecting to punch large holes in the trailer side.

"Dare I ask," said Earl with amazement, "Is there anything else this armor can do?"

"I knew you'd be curious," said the arms dealer with glee, "Energy shields and the tough surface of the armor are merely your last lines of defense against a rampaging Poke'mon. Since you intend to hunt Gardevoirs, these suits of armor also carry a device that will nullify their psychic abilities within a one hundred foot radius. Telekinesis and teleportation will be completely useless against you. On top of that, a small jamming array will also make you almost undetectable. The only way a Gardevoir will know you're nearby is if they see you or literally run into you."

"I'll take two sets of body armor," said Earl with enthusiasm.

"$545,000 each is my price," said the arms dealer, "A reinforced helmet is included."

"That's all you want?" asked Wayne with disbelief, "This is like technology from the future!"

"My…employers just want to sell off extra supplies that we no longer need," said the arms dealer, "Most importantly, we can only sell this advanced hardware to trustworthy individuals, like you."

"Heh!" said Earl, "Was that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"No. I meant that," said the arms dealer, "I can't sell this stuff to just any outlaws." Wayne produced several large wads of bills from the large pockets on his trench coat. The arms dealer chuckled with delight as Wayne counted out 1,090 $1,000 bills.

"Now you will need some suitable weapons," said the arms dealer as he sealed the crate and then walked over and opened up a much smaller crate. He produced two large, unusual looking, grey rifles from the crate and set them gently on the floor.

"These rifles should suit your needs," said the arms dealer, "They have three functions. The first is a powerful stun beam that will knock even some of the largest Poke'mon out with a single shot. Painlessly too, I might add. The second function allows this rifle to fire single shots of plasma."

"So, now we're talking about plasma rifles?" asked Earl.

"You still doubt me and my wares?" laughed the arms dealer.

"Not anymore, especially after that demonstration you gave us! Please continue," said Earl with enthusiasm.

"Anyway, the third function is full automatic fire," explained the arms dealer, "This baby will spit out 500 plasma bolts a minute. This could prove useful if you have to eliminate attacking Poke'mon."

"I doubt we'll have to kill anything," said Wayne, "But you never know."

"We'll take two rifles," said Earl.

"$125,000 each," said the arms dealer, "I'll even include eight additional rechargeable powercells with two chargers. Just plug them into any standard electrical socket and they'll be charged within two hours. One powercell will provide 100 shots of the stun beam and 250 plasma rounds."

"Deal!" said Earl as Wayne counted out 250 more $1,000 bills. The arms dealer eagerly grabbed the money and slipped it into his pockets.

"Got anything else?" asked Wayne with excitement.

"Just one more thing," said the arms dealer as walked towards the back of the trailer and opened up a small 3'x2' box. He then pulled out four strange, white collars with a pair of remote controls that were black and about the size of two decks of cards stacked on one another. He sealed the box and faced his customers with his wares.

"And what are these?" asked Wayne.

"These are restraining collars," explained the arms dealer, "They were designed with the purpose of making Poke'mon unable to use any of their special abilities. The older models could only squelch psychic abilities, but these would make virtually any Poke'mon powerless. After all, detaining a potentially dangerous Poke'mon is foolhardy unless you have a good way to restrain them. The remote control can activate and deactivate the suppression fields these collars generate."

"Sounds much better than Poke'balls," said Wayne.

"Don't remind me," said Earl with despair, "I remember the first time we tried hunting Gardevoirs in the reserve. They would always break free from the Poke' ball, no matter how much we had weakened them. Even knocking out the Gardevoirs wasn't enough: not even an ultra ball could contain them."

"Those collars will be perfect," said Wayne, "At least, that way, if one of our Gardevoirs does wake up, it won't be able to escape us for long."

"How much?" asked Earl.

"Consider these collars to be a bonus for your other purchases. These things are far too plentiful, anyway. Now, I'm afraid I can't sell you anymore of my wares," said the arms dealer as he put the rifles, body armor, collars, remote controls and powercells into a pair of 3' by 4' crates, "What you have here will be more than sufficient, besides, I can only sell so much to you guys. There are plenty of other customers who are eager to get their hands on this hardware."

"This will do nicely," said Earl as he and Wayne picked up one of the crates, "Thank you."

"A pleasure doing business with you," said the arms dealer cheerfully, "Good luck on your future hunts." With that, Earl and Wayne walked out of the truck, down the ramp and back down the alley.

"I have the car parked out in front of the bar," said Earl quietly as he and his cohort stepped out of sight as they rounded a corner back onto the street.

"I hope you catch a lot of those irritating creatures," thought the arms dealer as he put away the ramp and closed the door on his truck, "Especially after all the trouble they've caused us…"


	3. Section 03

**-4-**

Mack was gently stirred awake as sunlight shone through the closed window blinds and onto his face. As he sat up in bed he rubbed his eyes, stretched out his wings and glanced at his left: Aura was still sound asleep with a big smile on her face. Mack placed his left hand on Aura's shoulder and gently rubbed her.

"Time to wake up, beautiful," said Mack tenderly. Aura sighed blissfully as she awoke from her mate's gentle touch.

"Good morning, Mack," said Aura softly as she slowly sat up, yawned and stretched out her wings. Aura faced Mack just as he embraced and then kissed her.

"We've got another nice day ahead of us," said Mack sweetly.

"And another wonderful night to look forward to," said Aura with a grin. Mack laughed as he released Aura from his embrace and got out of bed, walking towards his dresser. As Aura stepped out of bed, Mack opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of clean, white pants. Mack had discovered quite some time ago that Gardevoirs often wore white and occasionally green pants under their gowns. Mack had also found out that Gardevoir attire was practically impossible to stain, foul or even get wet. Mack chuckled to himself, remembering when he had brought Aura a bottle of fine champagne from the general store. Bringing it into the bedroom seemed harmless enough, but as soon as the cork was removed, madness ensued. It took hours to clean up the mess and get everything dried out, but with a quick rinse and dry, Mack and Aura's gowns and pants were as good as new, whereas most of the room had to be thoroughly scrubbed down. Mack smiled as he put on the soft pants under his skirt, glancing at his wife now and then as she also got ready for the day. Mack walked to a large mirror in the room, gazing at himself, just as Aura came up front behind and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"You look perfect, Mack," said Aura tenderly.

"As do you, my love, as do you" said Mack with happiness, "Now, I think it's time we got some breakfast." There was some soft scratching at the bedroom door. Aura smiled as she released Mack, slowly walked towards and then opened the door.

"Good morning, little cutie," said Aura with a smile as she bent down, wrapped her arms around a Pikachu and held it in her arms.

"Ah! Hello, William," said Mack as he reached out and stroked his good friend. William squeaked with delight from all the attention he was getting from his owners.

"Good morning, Mack and Aura," squeaked William as he climbed onto Aura's right shoulder, "Now, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Mack and Aura chuckled as they left their bedroom and headed downstairs. Meanwhile, Warren, the old mayor of Gardev, was still tackling what was left of the mountain of paperwork from last night. As he sat at the large dinning room table, the pleasant smells coming from the kitchen quickly eased his anxiety. Not long after the Guardians were married, Warren had hired a very experienced chef. Her name was Agatha, a middle-aged woman named after one of the former members of a quartet of legendary Pokémon trainers, the Elite Four. Warren had hired her, thinking she would be able to do a much better job than himself at keeping the Guardians well fed. Warren remembered the horrific disaster that resulted from the time he had tried to make French toast just last week…Warren shook his head back and forth vigorously, banishing the thought from his mind. Needless to say, he did not want to remember what had happened that fateful morning. Despite that lingering memory, all was going well this morning. Warren had managed to call John Allens, the mayor of Alakaz, and had faxed Mack's list of supplies to him. John was all too eager to help and by the time the sun had risen over Gardev, John called Warren back, letting him know he had acquired all the needed parts and materials. Just then, Arthur, Jasmine, Mack and Aura stepped into the dining room, hand in hand and sat down at the table. William leapt off Aura's shoulder and onto his own chair. A pile of old, large books kept William high enough at the table to actually be able to eat there. Warren smiled as he faced the Guardians and their friends while he put down his pen.

"Good morning, my friends," said Warren with delight, "I trust you all slept well?"

"Yes, thank you," said Aura with a bright smile. Arthur and Jasmine smiled and nodded their heads.

"Indeed," said Mack, "Is there any news from Alakaz?"

"Very good news," said Warren cheerfully, "John was able to get all the parts and whatnot that you requested. He'll be waiting at his hotel for you and Aura to come pick up the supplies."

"He got everything together in one night?" said Mack with surprise, "That's great! Glacian will be thrilled!" Warren's smile quickly faded to a frown as he faced Mack and Aura.

"There is some bad news, though," said Warren grimly, "John can't just give you those supplies, as much as he would like to. He said there was no way he could write off such expensive parts and materials, Mack."

"How much did he request?" asked Mack.

"$75,000 was the amount," said Warren with despair, "That's the very least he can manage with." Mack stared at the table in shock, but he knew very well what he needed to do.

"I can pay," said Mack with determination, "Gloria is worth far more than that, especially to Glacian. It won't be a problem." Warren nodded his head appreciatively.

"I would help with the cost," said Warren, "But there just isn't enough coming in as far as taxes go. Too many people have left Gardev in the last few decades, ever since the wineries were suddenly shut down. The money I paid you for your services over 4 months ago took a few years to save up."

"It's okay," said Mack cheerfully, "I really don't mind. It's not like I don't have things that I need. I already have so much. Money is the last thing on my mind."

"I suppose I'm number one?" asked Aura with a grin.

"But of course!" said Mack with warm laughter.

"For the rest of us, breakfast is numeral uno," said William with impatience as he sniffed the air. Arthur and Jasmine chuckled at William's outburst. Moments later, Agatha walked into the dining room with a large platter in her hands.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Agatha cheerfully, "I have a special treat for all of you today!" William's mouth watered as he gazed upon breakfast.

"Most delightful!" said Warren. Agatha smiled as she carefully set the silver platter on the dark, oak table.

"Today we have homemade, frosted doughnuts, coffee, fresh apples and bananas," said Agatha, "Enjoy!" With that, Agatha left the room with a smile on her face as everyone started to eat their fabulous breakfast.

"Thank you for inviting us to breakfast with you," said Arthur with delight as he bit into a fresh doughnut.

"It's nothing," said Warren, enjoying his meal, "Agatha is always eager to have others try her cooking. You think this breakfast is fabulous? You should try her crepes!" Before long, Warren, Mack, Aura and their guests had finished their meal.

"That reminds me," said Arthur as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Mack, Glacian wanted me to tell you that he left for the Gardevoir city a few hours ago. He said he needed to speak with his family."

"Not a problem," said Mack as he started to stand up from the table, "Aura and I have to be going soon, anyway." Aura also stood up from the table and sighed with delight from another wonderful meal. Just then, Agatha came into the dining room to clear the table.

"We've got a flight to catch," said Aura with a smile, "We should be back by sunset at the very latest."

"Wait!" said Agatha with some hesitation as she looked up towards the Guardians of Gardev, "If you don't mind me asking, may I please see your lovely wings again?"

"Sure!" said Mack happily.

"I'd love to," said Aura with a smile. With that, the Guardians quickly unfolded their wings. Agatha looked on in awe at Mack and Aura's beautiful, white, majestic wings.

"How wonderful!" said Agatha with sheer delight. Then, Mack and Aura flapped their wings lightly. Agatha laughed gleefully while Warren groaned with despair as more feathers drifted off the Guardians' wings and about the room.

"Thank you!" said Agatha with a bright smile, "I always enjoy the sight of your wings. Thank you, Guardians of Gardev."

"Your welcome," said Mack and Aura in unison, smiling as they folded up their wings behind their backs. Warren frowned as he plucked a white, soft feather off his plate. He liked the Guardian's wings too, but the loose feathers were becoming a nuisance, especially since they tended to…migrate into his food.

"Don't worry," said Agatha as she picked up Warren's plate, "I'll clean up the feathers." Mack and Aura started to leave the room as Arthur and Jasmine stood up from the table and pushed in their chairs. William jumped onto Mack's shoulder as they left the dining room. "I'm coming with you," said William eagerly.

"Fine with me," said Mack happily.

"Be careful out there, Guardians!" said Arthur.

"See you later," said Jasmine as Mack and Aura rounded the corner and out of sight. Outside, Mack, Aura and William found Xavier on Warren's front lawn, waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" asked Xavier as he spread his gigantic wings and knelt down.

"All set," said Mack as he and Aura jumped onto Xavier's back. Mack grabbed onto Xavier's feathers as Aura wrapped her arms around her mate's torso. William held onto Mack's shoulder tightly, making certain he would not fall off while in flight.

"Then let's be off!" said Xavier as he flapped his mighty wings, lifting off the ground, "Alakaz, here we come!"

**-5-**

Just a few hours before Mack and Aura left for Alakaz, Glacian had teleported back to the Gardevoir city. Not long ago, he had gathered his family together in the dinning room of the white marble palace. Glacian and his family had just finished their breakfast of fresh berries and other Gardevoirs had come in, clearing the dishes and cleaning the table. Glacian, at the head of the table, stood up.

"I want to thank you all very much for coming here on such short notice," said Glacian as he glanced about the table at his family. The content smiles he got from Alexander, Aurora, Ramirez, Fredrick and Anna helped ease Glacian's anxiety, but he was still nervous, wondering how his family would take the news.

"We're happy to be here," said Alexander happily, "I would never turn down spending time with my great grandfather."

"Do you have presents for us?" asked Anna with excitement. Glacian couldn't help but laugh at Anna's outburst.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you today, my dear," said Glacian warmly as he faced his family, "You see, I called you all here not just for breakfast and a nice visit, but I have some great news."

"Really? What is it?" asked Aurora gently.

"My mate, Gloria has been found," said Glacian softly. Alexander, Aurora and their children stared at Glacian with shock.

"Really?" asked Anna with a smile.

"That's great!" said Fredrick with happiness, "You've told us so much about her and your adventures together." Aurora seemed somber despite the news.

"At least we can finally give her a proper burial," said Aurora.

"There's more to this than you know," said Glacian with joy, "Don't be sad, Aurora, for Gloria is alive!"

"But how?" asked a bewildered Alexander, "You said she perished in an avalanche over 75 years ago."

"That is what I thought, too," said Glacian.

"Who found her and where was she?" asked Aurora. Glacian smiled at Aurora.

"I don't know about you, but I almost find it funny that Mack, even though unintentionally, has solved several mysteries in Gardev," said Glacian happily, "Why, he was just exploring the former site of his underground laboratory when he found Gloria, locked in a giant block of nevermeltice. Now Mack and Aura intend to free and revive my mate."

"But how could she still be alive after being frozen like that?" asked Alexander, "And where could such a piece of nevermeltice come from? The largest piece I've ever seen was smaller than a baseball."

"First off, Gloria was not frozen solid, but is currently in hibernation, though no one can explain why," said Glacian, "Second, the nevermeltice may have been the result of Gloria's last attempt to use her powers, either that, or Articuno himself had something to do with it, even if he was not aware."

"I'm so happy that she's alive!" said Anna with glee, "I've always wanted to meet her."

"And you will," said Glacian as he glanced back and forth at his family, "That brings up another point, though. Where is Sakura?"

"Oh, I teleported to Gardev to find her, but Jake and Makoto said that Sakura had gone for a walk earlier this morning," replied Fredrick, "I figured I would meet up with her later."

"Still, I must ask you something, Fredrick," said Glacian with uneasiness, "Gloria is alive and I know Mack and Aura will be able to free her. Therefore, I must ask if I may break a promise I made with you and Sakura."

"What is it? You can ask me," said Fredrick gently.

"Thank you," said Glacian as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "Since Gloria and I will be reunited, I will not be able to let you and your bride-to-be, Sakura, wear mine and Gloria's wedding attire on your wedding day. I really wish Sakura had been here so I could have asked both of you."

"Not a problem," said Fredrick with a smile, "I'll explain everything to her. I know she'll understand."

"Then, what will my son and his bride wear on their wedding day?" asked Alexander.

"You and Sakura liked the dresses and jewelry, didn't you?" asked Glacian.

"Yes," replied Fredrick, "I know Sakura liked them a lot."

"Very well then," said Glacian, "I'll have some Gardevoir seamstresses and craftsmen get to work right away. I'll have them make exact copies of the wedding dresses and jewelry. Good thing your wedding is so far off, it will take several months for them to be finished, but they will be ready well before your wedding day."

"I'll go get Sakura! She'll be delighted!" said Fredrick as he stood up from the table and ran disappeared instantly. Glacian chuckled warmly.

"Those two really are meant for each other," said Glacian happily as he sat back down in his chair.

"So, do you know how long it will take for Mack and Aura to free and revive Gloria?" asked Aurora.

"It should just be a matter of days now," replied Glacian, "In fact, Mack and Aura will be on their way to get what they need later this morning."

**-6-**

Sakura was deep in the forests that surrounded the small town of Gardev. She had been wandering about for hours, enjoying the few wild flowers that remained in the woods. Fall was approaching the valley and she was looking forward to the spring, when the forests would again be filled with vibrant, colorful flowers and plants. She continued her leisurely walk in the dense forest, unaware of two trespassers.

"I can't believe this," whispered a pleasantly surprised Wayne, "We've been tailing her for half an hour now at about 100 yards and she hasn't noticed us at all."

"Looks like you really came through with that arms dealer," said Earl as he gazed through a pair of binoculars at the young, female Gardevoir, "He wasn't kidding when he said this armor would make our job a lot easier. Looks like we'll be set to go in about a few days and I thought we would be hunting for at least a week."

"What do you make of this one?" asked Wayne cautiously.

"This one is about 13 years old and certainly quite beautiful," remarked Earl, "She's definitely old enough to be seeking a mate now. A Gardevoir breeder or anyone else with a deep wallet would gladly pay a lot for this beauty."

"Should we attack now?" asked Wayne. Earl kept his eyes on the young Gardevoir as it seemed to admire the isolated wildflowers about the forest.

"Not yet…" said Earl quietly as he put away his binoculars and got his rifle ready.

"We could just zap it now and be done with it," said Wayne nervously, "The longer we stay here, the higher chance there is of us coming across a ranger." Earl wasn't paying attention to his cohort, instead, he kept his attention on the Gardevoir: the armor did make himself and Wayne almost undetectable, but he wasn't about to take any chances. One false move and Earl's prize could still teleport to safety and never be found again.

"Get ready…" warned Earl as he cocked his rifle. Wayne did the same. At that moment, the Gardevoir turned its head to face the approaching hunters, seemingly alarmed at the loud "Click!" of Earl and Wayne's weapons. The two outlaws froze in their tracks. Just then, the two men heard a loud shriek as a large Fearow flew overhead above the forest canopy. The Gardevoir frowned and returned its attention to a small bed of tiny, blue flowers.

"Gardev-voir, Voir, Gardevoir…" muttered the Gardevoir as it knelt on the ground and picked a few flowers.

"I really can't stand those birds…" said Sakura to herself, "It's like it's their job to be mean and obnoxious." Earl and Wayne could not understand the Gardevoir's words, but they were still amazed at her soft, gentle voice.

"This one's definitely a keeper," said Earl with delight, "Here we go…" The hunters crept ever closer towards their prize. Sakura could swear she sensed something behind her, but the erratic and faint things she was sensing only confused her. She quickly got on her feet and turned around to face where these strange feelings were coming from.

"Gardevoir?!" shouted the Gardevoir with fear.

"Uh, oh…" thought Earl as he and Wayne stood absolutely still. The jamming arrays on their armor made them invisible and supposedly shielded them from the sharp senses of Pokémon.

"Is someone there?!" shouted Sakura fearfully as she looked around the area.

"Looks like she can sense our presence, but only faintly," thought Earl, "Perhaps this one is also unusually powerful?" The Gardevoir backed away and started to turn away from the hunters.

"NOW!!!" shouted Earl as he fired his rifle. Less than a second later, Wayne opened fire. The Gardevoir shrieked as strange, orange energy beams collided with her body. Up above, several Pidgeys and Spearows flew out of the trees and into the sky, spooked from the loud scream and the strange loud bangs from the rifles. Earl ran up to the Gardevoir as it dropped to the ground unconscious. He quickly put a restraining collar onto its neck.

"That was almost too easy," remarked Wayne as he lowered his weapon. Earl took the young Gardevoir up in his arms.

"Let's take her back to the truck and come back to this spot as quickly as possible," said Earl as he carried the Gardevoir, "Remember how other Gardevoirs usually show up after we've captured one?"

"You're right!" said Wayne, "Maybe we can snag a few more."

"I think two or three will be enough for this run," said Earl, "If it's this easy just to get one Gardevoir, then we'll practically be able to come in and out of here whenever we want, so long as our stay is brief and we don't run into any rangers."

"Good point," said Wayne, "We've really got our own little goldmine back here, don't we?"

**-7-**

The town of Gardev was peaceful this morning, as it usually was. Fredrick walked up to Jake's house and rang the doorbell, hoping that his bride to be, Sakura, was home now from her morning walk. Jake's wife, Makoto answered the door.

"Oh! Good morning, Fredrick," said Makoto happily, "What can I do for you?"

"Has Sakura come home yet? I've been trying to find her all morning," said Fredrick with some despair.

"Um…which one?" asked Makoto.

"Erm…" said Fredrick, "The Gardevoir."

"Oh, of course," said Makoto with some embarrassment, "Sometimes I really wish my daughter had named her Kirlia something else. It's so confusing having a Poke'mon and daughter with the same first name."

"I can see why," said Fredrick, "May you please let her know that I stopped by?"

"Of course I will, Fredrick," answered Makoto with a smile.

"Thank you very much," said Fredrick with a polite bow as he walked off and away from the porch.

"It's so strange," thought Makoto as she closed the door, "Sakura has never been gone this long on her morning walk. I hope she's okay."

"Me too," thought Fredrick as he read Makoto's mind. At that very moment, he heard a blood curdling scream in his mind. Fredrick quickly turned his gaze to the forests in the east, recognizing the voice as Sakura's.

"No!" thought Fredrick with fear, "I'm coming, Sakura!" Fredrick started running as he unfurled his wings. He flapped them vigorously, trying to take to the air, but to no avail. Fredrick growled with rage as white feathers drifted off his wings.

"Of all times for me to be molting!" grumbled Fredrick as he focused his power. He didn't know the exact place where the scream came from, so he couldn't teleport there. Instead, Fredrick slowly floated into the air, using his powers of telekinesis to get in the air. He leaned forward and took off like a shot, flying just a few feet above the forest. Though he could fly, Fredrick could not go nearly as fast this way and it took immense concentration to stay airborne, whereas using his wings was second nature and require very little concentration. Warren was looking out one of the large windows in his dining room when he saw Fredrick suddenly take to the air and fly away above the forest.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" thought Warren. Dismissing Fredrick's sudden departure as probably nothing; Warren returned his attention to the dinning room as Arthur and Jasmine sat down at the large table for breakfast.


	4. Section 04

**-8-**

An hour had passed since Fredrick had last heard Sakura's telepathic screaming. He continued to fly just above the forest. The going was much too slow for Fredrick's taste, but it was the best he could do without the use of his wings. So far, he could not find any clues to what might have happened to Sakura, but his instincts led him on, deeper and deeper into the massive forest until something caught his attention. He carefully floated through the forest canopy and onto the ground below. His eyes fell upon a group of a few dozen small, blue flowers: they were crushed as if a large object had landed on them quite hard. He knelt down to the ground and sniffed the air, hoping his powerful senses might detect something. His sense of smell was much weaker than that of any Growlithe, but he had to be sure. Soon, a familiar, pleasant smell graced his nose.

"Ah, Perfume," thought Fredrick with some relief as he continued to sniff about the area, "Sakura's favorite, too. That means she must have been here!" He glanced at the ground: a trail of relatively fresh footprints led off towards the east in a straight line.

"Bingo!" thought Fredrick as he started to float off the ground again, "Here I come, Sakura!" Meanwhile, Earl had just placed Sakura in a steel cage in the back of his and Wayne's blue pickup truck. The cage was 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide on the sides with 3 inch thick bars spaced at 5 inch intervals. The young female Gardevoir was still asleep due to the stun blasts from Earl and Wayne's new weapons. The truck was about 18 years old, but was still in very good shape, aside from a few spots of rust here and there. The truck was also behind green camouflage and could hardly be seen from a distance.

"That old cage should hold her," said Earl, "That restraining collar will nullify her psychic abilities, preventing her from teleporting or from bending the bars with telekinesis."

"Don't you think we should bind her wrists and ankles?" asked Wayne with some nervousness.

"No need," replied Earl, "It's not possible for her to have enough strength to bend or break those bars." Just then, Sakura woke up from her deep sleep. She shrieked and back away from the two men as far back into the cage as she could. Earl and Wayne gazed at the young Gardevoir.

"It's okay," said Earl gently, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Gardevoir!" said Sakura fearfully. She focused her power, hoping to break free of her makeshift prison, but for some reason, she could not summon her power.

"Just take it easy, you're going to be alright," said Earl. Sakura sat on the floor at the back of the cage, wondering what was going to happen to her and wondering why she could no longer use her psychic abilities.

"Just look at her," remarked Wayne, "She's very beautiful, has a lovely voice and even appears to be quite gentle."

"Yes," said Earl with a nod, "She's practically worth her weight in gold." Earl glanced at Sakura as feelings of sadness and fear seemed to radiate from her.

"Gardev-voir…voooooir…" cried Sakura as she bowed her head.

"We're going to find you a nice master. You don't have to worry," reassured Earl. Sakura continued to cry.

"Man, this is the one thing I can't stand about this," said Wayne with remorse, "Every time we capture one of these beautiful creatures, they're always sad and fearful."

"At least they're happy again when they see their new master," said Earl with a shrug, "We'd best get going before her crying attracts other Poke'mon or worse, the rangers." Suddenly, Sakura stopped crying and faced the forest behind the truck.

"You think she hears something?" asked Wayne.

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" said Sakura with happiness.

"Fredrick! I'm over here!" shouted Sakura with happiness as she sensed her fiancé coming towards her.

"Arm your armor's jamming array and keep her quiet!" snarled Earl, "There may be another Gardevoir coming for her." Wayne nodded his head and ran to the truck. He turned on his armor's jamming array as he reached into the cage and tightly put his hand over Sakura's mouth. Sakura struggled against Wayne's grip, but she was not strong enough to wiggle free.

"Get her to pipe down, now!" growled Earl as he cocked his rifle. Wayne wrapped his other arms around Sakura's waist and arms: he her tightly against the cage bars. Sakura stopped struggling, not able to move her body.

"Fredrick! Help me!" said Sakura via telepathy.

"Good, keep her still and quiet," said Earl as he walked to Wayne's left side. Earl kept his weapon in his hands with his finger on the trigger. Just then, another Gardevoir flew through the thick branches and leaves above, coming to a gentle stop on the ground roughly 30 yards away from the hunters.

"What do you make of it?" asked Wayne quietly. Earl carefully looked over the approaching Gardevoir.

"Looks like a young male and at least 13 to 14 years old," whispered Earl as he glanced at Sakura, "Looks like this handsome fellow is also her mate, or at least her mate-to-be." Fredrick cautiously walked towards the camouflaged truck, unaware of the two men nearby.

"A mated pair?" asked Wayne with delight, "That's great! These two will be worth millions together, especially to a breeder."

"Either that or one very wealthy businessman," said Earl cautiously, "Get ready…" Fredrick continued to walk ever so slowly towards an area that was disrupting his senses.

"What is going on here? I can clearly smell Sakura's perfume, but what's with these distorted feelings I'm getting?" thought Fredrick. He felt his wings getting cramped, so he quickly unfurled them, stretched them out and then folded his majestic wings behind his back. Earl and Wayne looked on in awe and in shock at this sight.

"Did you see that?!" whispered Wayne.

"I did," answered Earl, "I remember seeing the news reports about winged Gardevoirs over Alakaz a few months ago. Just think what researchers would pay to have one of these creatures."

"It's too valuable to pass up now, shoot it!" said Wayne with concern as the Gardevoir came ever closer towards the truck. Just as Fredrick took one step further, Earl pulled the trigger on his weapon. Sakura screamed and Fredrick howled as his body became limp. Sakura cried out as her fiancé collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Earl and Wayne quickly ran alongside the fallen Gardevoir and placed a restraining collar around Fredrick's neck. Then, the two poachers picked up Fredrick and gently put him in the cage with Sakura.

"Whew!" said Wayne as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "That was too close."

"You're telling me," said Wayne, "I don't know about you, I've had enough surprises for the day. I saw we hightail it out of here before more Gardevoirs show up or worse, before we run into any rangers."

"I couldn't agree more, let's go!" said Wayne frantically. The two hunters stopped in their tracks as they saw their newly-captured male Gardevoir start to wake up.

"He's waking up already? It took this female over half an hour before she awoke after a blast from our rifles," said Wayne.

"Perhaps these winged Gardevoirs are more powerful than their ground-bound relatives?" suggested Wayne. Fredrick glanced about the cage as his vision started to become clear again.

"Fredrick? Are you okay?" asked Sakura. Fredrick howled with rage as he realized that not only was he imprisoned, but his mate to be had also fallen into the clutches of these Poke'mon hunters. To make matters worse, Fredrick couldn't use his immense powers. The whole idea was maddening and Fredrick feverishly rattled the cage and grasped onto the bars as his eyes glowed bright red with rage. Earl pointed his rifle at the enraged Gardevoir as it started to bend open the metal bars.

"Hey! Stop that!" shouted Earl angrily as he waved his weapon at Fredrick, "Stop this at once, or else!" Sakura lunged forward, wrapped her arms around Fredrick and then pulled him away from the side of the cage and sat down on the floor. Fredrick continued to wave his arms, kick his feet and howl with rage.

"Fredrick, please, calm down…" said Sakura with fear, "Please…"

"You!" said Earl as he pointed at Sakura, "Get him to calm down or I'll have to shoot him! I'm well aware of what enraged Gardevoirs are capable of!" Sakura held Fredrick tightly and started to cry.

"Please Fredrick, they don't want to hurt us, we'll be okay," said Sakura tenderly as the bright red light from Fredrick's eyes started to vanish.

"Thank you…" said Fredrick weakly as he finally calmed down. Earl and Wayne could not understand a word the Gardevoirs were saying in their own language.

"That's better," said Earl as he lowered his weapon. Fredrick faced the two, imposing men.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Fredrick in English.

"You can talk too?!" shouted Earl with shock.

"Yes," replied Fredrick, "Now, what is going to become of Sakura and me?"

"So, her name is Sakura," said Earl, "That's a good name. What about yours?"

"I'm Fredrick," said Fredrick somberly.

"Okay, Fredrick. We aren't going to hurt you," said Earl, "We're taking you and your mate back to Alakaz. There, you will be sold to either a Poke'mon breeder or anyone else who will pay highly for both of you."

"You're…not going to split us up?" asked Fredrick.

"Of course not," said Earl, "Either way, we're taking you both back with us." With that, Earl and Wayne started packing up their equipment as Sakura held Fredrick close.

"So, this is it…" said Fredrick with sadness.

"At least we'll have human masters and these men aren't going to sell us to just anyone," said Sakura, trying to be optimistic, "They only sell Gardevoirs to trustworthy people, oddly enough."

"How do you know?" asked Fredrick.

"I managed to read their minds, though it was not easy to do at all," said Sakura, "Their armor seems to shield their minds, plus these strange collars we're wearing hold back our power."

"Still, we may never see these mountains again…" said Fredrick with despair, "We may never see our families again, either." Sakura held Fredrick close and smiled.

"At least we'll have each other," said Sakura blissfully. Fredrick blushed as he leaned against his fiancé.

"You're right," said Fredrick happily, "I hope we'll still get to have a wedding."

"I'll see to that as long as you two obey," said Earl as he walked alongside the cage with a large, blue tarp in his hands. Hastily, Earl covered the cage with the tarp, tying the ends down to the sides of the truck bed. After he was sure the tarp was secured, Earl jumped into the truck with his cohort. Moments later, the truck started up and slowly moved through the dense forest back towards the main highway: Fredrick and Sakura were on their way to Alakaz with their captors.

**-9-**

Mack and Aura were enjoying the aerial view of the surrounding mountains as Xavier flew them towards Alakaz. The weather was very pleasant with not a cloud in the sky. Aura just smiled as she held onto her mate tightly.

"This is even better than flying in one of our machines, Mack!" said Aura with excitement.

"Indeed!" said Mack happily, "I can't wait until we're able to fly again, Aura."

"In the meantime, I don't mind helping you two travel about," said Xavier as he started to glide over the Gardev mountains. It was getting late in the year and soon, the peaks would be covered once again with deep snow and ice. William glanced down, noticing a highway that followed along one of the walls of the valley, thousands of feet below.

"Is that the only road that goes to the village?" asked William.

"Yes it is," replied Mack, "It's the only way in and out of the town. Warren tells me that very little traffic ever used that road. The only ones who regularly come this way are the mailman and supply trucks."

"Oh," said William as he eyed a blue pickup truck down below, "Then what do you make of that truck down there?"

"I don't know," said Mack as he strained his eyes, trying to get a better look at the suspicious vehicle.

"Allow me, Mack. My eyes can pick out a penny at over ten thousand feet away," said Xavier as he studied the blue truck.

"What do you see?" asked Aura with curiosity.

"There seems to be some sort of cargo in the truck bed, but it's covered with a blue tarp. I can't make out what's under it," reported Xavier, "It certainly doesn't belong to any of the rangers around here."

"Warren didn't mention anything about supplies coming in today," said Aura, "It can't be a mail truck, either."

"That's very suspicious…" said Mack.

"I'm going to fly lower and get a better look at that truck," said Xavier as he slowly dropped about 1,000 feet in elevation. While Xavier descended, Mack and Aura started to feel strange readings with their sharp senses.

"What do you make of that, Mack?" asked Aura as she closed her eyes, trying to focus her power. Mack closed his eyes too, trying to concentrate. Mack and Aura's pendants started to glow dimly as they summoned the power of the ancient relics. It was very hard to pick up, but Mack and Aura could sense fear and sadness coming from whatever was in the back of the truck. They could also sense two men in the truck's cab.

"So, that's what's they're up to," said Mack as he opened his eyes. The light from his pendant quickly dimmed.

"Looks like a pair of poachers, Mack," said Aura as she also opened her eyes, "As the Guardians of Gardev, it is our duty to help enforce the laws of the land."

"Of course," said Mack, "But how are we going to handle this one? We'll need to get them to stop first."

"Easy enough," said Aura as she and Mack focused their power, but for some reason, they were unable to use their powers of telekinesis to stop the truck or tinker with its controls.

"How come we can't use our powers on the truck?" asked Aura, "It's almost like something is canceling out our power." Mack thought carefully: he knew of few things that could defeat psychic abilities, but one thing clearly rang out in his mind.

"A psychic jammer!" said Mack with surprise, "Those men have somehow acquired a psychic jammer, but where could they get one from? We utterly crushed Cipher… and Alvin helped us destroy his last base as well as any and all weapons and devices that were stored there."

"Perhaps 'Namwen' sent his inventions to other facilities?" suggested Xavier.

"That's feasible," replied Mack, "At any rate, we'd better get to the bottom of this and stop those poachers. I didn't bring any weapons, plus Aura's and my powers of light would only blow the truck up."

"How about I just scare the living daylights out of them by screeching and buzzing their truck?" asked Xavier with a mischievous grin.

"Simple, but effective," said Mack with an appreciative nod, "Go for it, Xavier!" As Xavier folded his wings towards his body and dove towards the truck, the two poachers, Earl and Wayne were discussing their next move.

"Okay," said Earl as Wayne drove the truck down the winding road, "I really don't think we should sell these Gardevoirs to researchers. Sure, Fredrick would bring in a lot of money as the first winged Gardevoir ever captured, but he and Sakura would be treated like specimens. I don't want them to have to live like that, never able to go outside or anywhere for that matter."

"I understand," said Wayne in agreement, "Still, what about the Gardevoir ranch? What was its name…Asgard? Surely they would love to have this winged Gardevoir and his mate in their possession. I've heard that life at the ranch is very nice and the Gardevoirs love living and breeding there."

"That's a good idea, but how would we explain how we came across this Gardevoir couple? We certainly can't claim that we raised them since they were Ralts. How would we explain how we came across a winged Ralts, eh?" said Earl.

"Good point. Maybe the people at Asgard would overlook that? Either that, or we could just auction them off," suggested Wayne, "There are plenty of rich people who would be eager to get their hands on the only captive winged Gardevoir and just think about it, his mate is an added bonus."

"We'll just to find the right people," said Earl, "We can't force these Gardevoirs to go with just anyone. We'll have to make absolutely sure that whoever we sell them to will take good care of them."

"That'll have to do then. I'll get to work on some counterfeit certificates when we get back," said Wayne, "In the meantime, let's hope we don't run into any rangers." Suddenly, without warning, Earl and Wayne heard an unearthly, loud shriek from above. Seconds later, a gigantic, white bird flew over the truck less than ten feet away. Earl slammed on the brakes, bringing the truck to an abrupt stop. There was a loud squealing as the truck's tires ground into the roadway, leaving long, black tire tracks. The two poachers quickly threw open the doors and jumped out of the truck with their weapons drawn.

"Looks like rangers are the least of our worries," grumbled Earl as the gargantuan bird circled back in the sky, getting ready to buzz the two men and their truck again.

"What on earth is that thing?!" shouted Wayne with great fear.

"That would be a Lugia, but why would a Lugia be dwelling thousands of miles from the nearest ocean? I could swear they only lived near or in large bodies of water!" yelled Earl. The Lugia was now diving back towards the two men at high speed.

"Should we shoot it?" asked Wayne nervously.

"No! That may only anger it! Get ready to get back in the truck!" ordered Earl, "Now duck and cover!" Earl and Wayne dropped to the ground, covering their heads with their hands as the Lugia let out another unearthly screech as it flew over the two men, fast and low.

"Now move!" shouted Earl as he and Wayne got back on their feet and started running for the truck. However, they quickly stopped in their tracks when they saw a pair of Gardevoirs, standing roughly 20 feet away from the truck. Earl trembled when he caught sight of the legendary sapphire and ruby pendants around the Gardevoirs' necks.

"What's going on?" whispered Wayne to Earl.

"I think these Gardevoirs are the Guardians of Gardev," said Earl quietly, "Keep your jamming array armed and set your weapon for lethal mode." Mack focused his power, trying to disarm the two men as well as read their minds, but he was unable to because of some odd interference coming from the two men. Mack quickly realized what he and Aura were dealing with.

"So, they are using Psychic jammers after all," said Mack through telepathy to Aura, "I don't like the looks of their weapons and armor, either. I'll try to talk to them, but if all else fails and our attacks don't faze them, we'll have to dive over the guardrail on our right. We should be safe there if need be, okay?"

"Alright, I'm ready, Mack," replied Aura telepathically as she held onto Mack's left hand tightly. Mack faced the two heavily-armed men.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?" shouted Mack angrily, "You are obviously not with the police, armed forces or with the rangers, so tell me what you two are doing here, now!" Mack's eyes fell on the blue tarp, covering some sort of large object.

"My name is Earl," said Earl as he pointed towards his cohort, "And this is my business partner, Wayne. We've just come back from a hunting trip. We have the needed permits." Sakura and Fredrick had overheard the commotion and had also been startled when they saw large shadow pass over the truck twice while terrible screeching filled the area. Now, the Gardevoir couple realized that the Guardians of Gardev had come for them.

"Mack!!" screamed Sakura, "Fredrick and I are back here!!" Mack ran to the truck, grabbed the edges of the blue tarp and tore it off a hidden cage with surprising force.

"Sakura?!" shouted Mack with surprise, "You and Fredrick stay put! We'll get you out of there!" Mack turned his attention back to the two gunmen.

"Hunters, eh?" growled Mack with anger, "As a Guardian, it is my duty to enforce the laws of the land if needed. Capturing Gardevoirs, Kirlia or Ralts is against the law in the Gardev region. Now, surrender and no one has to get hurt."

"We're not surrendering our catch to you!" said Earl angrily, "That winged Gardevoir and his mate will fetch one very high price on the market. Now, it is you who will step aside, otherwise, my associate and I will open fire!"

"Mack," said Aura telepathically, "What should we do now?"

"Get ready for battle," said Mack through telepathy.

"Mack?! Aura?! Are you alright?!" yelled Sakura frantically.

"We're fine, just stay put," commanded Aura as she started to focus her power. Earl watched as the Guardians pendants and eyes started to glow a bright light.

"Fire!!" ordered Earl as he and Wayne pulled the triggers on their rifles, sending a flurry of plasma bolts towards the Guardians. Earl watched, not surprised, as the energy bolts were deflected off an unseen barrier. Nevertheless, the two poachers continued their attack.

"It's not working, Earl!" shouted Wayne, trying to be heard over the loud gunfire.

"Keep at it," said Earl with a grin, "Remember what the arms dealer said? No Poke'mon can withstand the power of these weapons…for long." Mack and Aura were straining, trying to keep back the torrent of lethal firepower, but it took everything they had to shield themselves.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right!" said Mack through telepathy, "We can't attack them and protect ourselves! I don't think I can keep our barrier up much longer, either!"

"Me too, Mack!" replied Aura telepathically with fear, "I can't keep this up much longer!" Mack knew there was no more time, he quickly took Aura up in his arms and made a great leap from the road, over the guardrail and onto the dirt-covered hillside just enough to be protected from the poachers' gunfire. He held Aura close as plasma bolts continued to fly overhead, leaving glowing, gaping holes in the steel guardrail above.

"How are we going to beat them? We can't use our psychic attacks on those men or even their weapons!" said Aura as she wrapped her arms around Mack and held him tightly.

"If only we could just get Fredrick and Sakura to safety," said Mack angrily, "But Fredrick and Sakura must also be wearing restraining collars or have a psychic jammer placed nearby, so we can't teleport them."

"Couldn't we use our power of light?" suggested Aura.

"No good," replied Mack with despair, "I've never been able to bend my light attacks using telekinesis or anything like that. Sure, I can become invisible by bending light around my body and it takes a lot of concentration, but it does not require much energy, whereas a beam of explosive light requires a lot of energy to use."

"Get back to the truck!" commanded Earl as he quickly changed powercells and resumed his attack, "I'll join up with you!" Wayne nodded his head and ran back towards the truck, firing off a few more rounds.

"They're going to escape!" said Aura with fear.

"Chasing them down is too dangerous as long as they have those rifles. Even Xavier wouldn't be able to withstand the firepower of those weapons for long!" said Mack with despair, "Oh, Lord, please help us!" Almost immediately after Mack's quick prayer, the gunfire abruptly stopped. Mack glanced at Aura, bewildered, as they heard screams, loud thuds and the sound of tearing and bending metal up above.

"Wow," said Mack, dumbfounded, "Thank you, God." Mack slowly walked up the embankment, carrying Aura with him. As he crested the embankment, the first thing he noticed was the smoldering holes in the guardrail and the small, smoking craters in the road. Mack followed the stream of fresh craters to his right and there he found Earl and Wayne, about 30 feet away, stripped of their armor and lying on the road on their stomachs with their wrists and ankles bound with twisted metal.

"Thank you very much," said Fredrick.

"Yes, thank you!" sad Sakura happily.

"My pleasure," said a familiar voice. Mack and Aura quickly turned their gaze to the left and towards the back of Earl and Wayne's pickup. There they saw Fredrick and Sakura, stepping out of the cage. Mack and Aura looked on in shock as they saw a familiar Kabutops, grinding Fredrick and Sakura's restraining collars into the road with its right foot.

"Simon?!" shouted Mack as he ran over to the Kabutops, still carrying Aura in his arms.

"Ah, Mack and Aura," said Simon with a grin, "If I had known that hanging out with you was going to be this much fun, I wouldn't have left Gardev."

"What are you doing here?" asked Aura with curiosity.

"I decided to come back to Gardev early. I was on my way to the village when I overheard the commotion coming from this highway. Needless to say, I got a nice workout, courtesy of my two new friends," said Simon as he gestured to the bound poachers, "They weren't much of a challenge, though, but still worth my time."

"Let us go… Please?" pleaded Wayne.

"We're going to let you go alright," said Mack as he gazed at the poachers, "Go straight to the police!" The group of Poke'mon heard the sound of some great wind above. They looked up just in time to see Xavier, flapping his wings and then landing gently on the road.

"Good to see that everyone is alright," said Xavier with relief as he folded his mighty wings, "And I see we have company."

"Yeah! I'm so happy no one got hurt!" said William happily as he hopped onto Sakura's left shoulder and glanced at Simon, "Nice to see you again, Simon."

"Indeed," said Simon, "Xavier, how about you take the Guardians and these poachers to Alakaz? I'm sure the police would be overjoyed to see them." Earl and Wayne gulped, knowing there was no escaping the law now.

"We were just on our way to Alakaz anyway," said Mack as Aura sighed. Mack looked down as his beautiful mate.

"Did you want me to put you down now, Aura?" asked Mack. Aura just smiled as she wrapped her right arm around her mate's torso and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm just fine right here," said Aura blissfully.

"Oh, I can't wait until we're married!" said Sakura with excitement as she onto held Fredrick's left hand.

"Me too, Sakura, me too," said Fredrick as he smiled at Sakura.

"Well, I need to be on my way. I can escort Fredrick and Sakura back to Gardev," said Simon.

"Can I stay with Sakura, too?" asked William.

"Go ahead," said Mack with a smile. William squeaked with delight as Sakura reached up with her left hand and gently stroked the happy Pikachu. Mack gazed at Earl and Wayne as he focused his power. The two poachers yelled out in fear as they floated into the air, along with the remnants of their armor, their rifles and the extra power cells.

"We'll see you all later then. Fredrick, when you get back, please have Warren send out a tow truck to pick up the poachers' vehicle," said Mack as he climbed back onto and sat down on Xavier's back. Earl and Wayne floated a few feet behind Xavier.

"Will do!" said Fredrick.

"No need, my friends." Said Simon as the Kabutops nonchalantly hooked one claw through the back bumper and proceeded to drag the truck along as if it were nothing. "Hop aboard, if you two want. Your weight won't make much of a difference. I promise to take it easy over the speed bumps." Sakura and Fredrick politely declined as William leaped up atop the cage.

"Bye, bye!" said Aura with a bright smile as she sat behind Mack with her arms tightly wrapped around his torso.

"Off to Alakaz!" said Xavier as he unfurled his large wings and started flapping them vigorously. Fredrick, Sakura, Simon and William looked on as Xavier took to the skies and soon was flying off towards Alakaz with the two poachers trailing close behind in Mack's telekinetic grip.

"C'mon, get moving," said Simon as the small group of Poke'mon walked into the dense forest and towards the small town of Gardev. Fredrick and Sakura led the way while Simon and William brought up the rear.

"That reminds me," said Fredrick as he walked with Sakura, hand-in-hand, "Glacian wanted to see both of us this morning."

"What about?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Glacian's mate, Gloria, was found by Mack and Aura. Best of all, she's alive!" said Fredrick happily. Simon's eyes opened wide upon hearing Fredrick's statement.

"That's very good news," said Simon, "Glacian was so hurt by the loss of his mate years ago. Nice to know he and his wife have been reunited."

"Oh! Does this mean Glacian will make copies of his and Gloria's wedding attire for me and you, Fredrick?" asked Sakura with great excitement.

"You catch on quick!" laughed Fredrick, "That's exactly what Glacian is going to do. Our dresses and jewelry will be ready in a matter of months."

"You two are aware of the responsibilities of being married, do you not?" asked Simon firmly, changing the position of his 'towing' claw slightly for more comfort as he continued to drag the truck through the forest.

"Yes, I do," said Fredrick with a nod.

"Me, too," replied Sakura happily. Simon smiled.

"Then I wish nothing but the best for both of you," said Simon. As they walked through the forest, twilight was starting to fall upon the valley. It would be a few hours before Fredrick, Sakura, Simon and William were back at the village, but the young Gardevoir couple didn't mind this in the least. It was just the horrible grinding and squealing sounds the truck made that they had a hard time with.


	5. Section 05

**-10-**

It was well after nightfall by the time Xavier had arrived at Alakaz with Mack and Aura on his back and the two poachers floating not far behind with what was left of their equipment. The Guardians were enjoying the sights and sounds of the big city at night while Earl and Wayne were desperately trying to find a way to escape. Xavier circled Alakaz for several minutes, trying to find a police station. Fortunately for Xavier and the Guardians, no one really seemed to be paying any attention to them as they flew above the city. Before much longer, Xavier had managed to locate one of the city's police stations not far from the outskirts of the city. Xavier flapped his wings a few more times as he came to a gentle stop on the ground. He folded up his wings as Mack and Aura climbed off his back.

"Don't forget the luggage," chuckled Xavier as he stared at the frightened men.

"But of course," said Mack with a grin as Earl, Wayne and their equipment floated behind Mack as he and Aura entered the police station. Mack glanced back and forth as he and Aura entered the lobby, expecting to find yet another Officer Jenny.

"Is someone there?" asked a familiar voice, "I'll be right with you in a few minutes." Mack and Aura stood patiently as Mack relaxed his psychic grip, gently setting the poachers, their armor, weapons and other things on the floor. Less than a minute later, a female police officer started to walk into the lobby.

"I'm Officer Joy, how can I help you?" asked Officer Joy just as she noticed the pair of Gardevoirs with a couple of bound men and various, futuristic-looking equipment on the floor.

"Um…hi!" said Mack nervously, "And I thought all the women in your family worked at Pokémon centers." Officer Joy stared at the male Gardevoir suspiciously.

"Have we met?" asked Officer Joy, "Perhaps, you've met some of my sisters or cousins?"

"Quite a few of them," said Mack as he pointed glanced at Aura, "My name is Mack and this lovely creature at my side is my mate, Aura." Aura offered a curtsey and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Officer Joy," said Aura politely.

"We are the Guardians of Gardev," said Mack just as Joy caught sight of Mack and Aura's sparkling pendants.

"Oh! So you are! It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Officer Joy with happiness, "So what brings you here to my police station at this hour?" Mack pointed at the two, bound men.

"Aura and I caught these men trying to steal Gardevoirs from the Gardev Mountains," explained Mack, "We brought them here and their weapons."

"Is that so?" asked Officer Joy with a grin as Earl and Wayne gulped, "There have been reports of suspicious activity in the Gardev Mountains over the last several years." Mack decided to give the poachers a break, even thought just a small one.

"They'll confess to all charges including poaching, forgery, computer hacking and falsifying records in exchange for a lighter sentence," declared Mack. The two poachers realized that this was their only chance at getting off easy for the penalties for poaching Gardevoirs were harsh in the Gardev region.

"Yes! We'll tell you everything!" said Earl nervously.

"I'll show you what we did, how we did it and even tell you which Gardevoirs we captured," said Wayne.

"Save it for the judge," said Officer Joy as she returned her attention to Mack and Aura, "I want to thank both of you very much for brining these guys in. They match eyewitness descriptions and the few pictures we have on record from rangers in the Gardev Mountains. Why, there is even a hefty reward for the capture of Pokémon poachers."

"We don't want the reward," said Mack.

"But I insist!" said Officer Joy as she ran to her office, "Wait right there!" Mack and Aura waited no more than five minutes when Officer Joy rushed back into the lobby and in front of the Guardians. Officer Joy reached out, gently held out Mack's right hand, in which she placed a large wad of bills.

"Thank you," said Mack with a smile, "I accept your gratitude."

"Think nothing of it. That reward money has been sitting around here for several years now. Since the punishment for poaching is so severe in this region, it is extremely rare here. Now, don't spend that $75,000 all in one place, unless, of course, you intend to buy your lovely mate something. Something golden with diamonds," said Officer Joy as she teased Mack.

"Thank you very much!" said Mack with warm laughter, "Aura and I need to get going: Mr. Allens wanted to see us."

"You know the mayor of Alakaz? Neat!" said Officer Joy, "Well, goodbye and have a nice night."

"We will," said Aura with a bright smile as she and Mack started for the door. Officer Joy gasped at what she saw next.

"Oh, my…" said Officer Joy with sheer happiness, "So it's true: the Guardians do have wings!"

"I knew we forgot something…" grumbled Mack. Aura blushed nervously as Officer Joy gazed at her and Mack's wings. Officer Joy then walked in front of Mack and Aura.

"May I please get a better look at your wings? Please?" asked Officer Joy with a gentle voice.

"Certainly," said Mack as he smiled.

"I would love to!" said Aura with delight. With that, Mack and Aura unfolded their wings. Officer Joy stared on in awe as the Guardians fluttered their majestic wings.

"They're so beautiful!" said Officer Joy with great happiness. A few minutes later, Mack and Aura folded up their wings. Officer Joy just smiled at the Guardians.

"You don't have to worry," said Officer Joy as she smiled and winked at the Guardians, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," said Mack with a polite bow, "Now, we need to get going. Ready, Aura?"

"Let's go, Mack," said Aura happily as she and Mack started to leave the lobby.

"Please wait," said Officer Joy as she pointed at the poachers weapons and other equipment, "Please take those with you and dispose of them. I know you will take proper care of them."

"Gladly!" said Mack as he had the objects float into the air. Finally, Mack and Aura left the police station lobby with the poachers' armaments. After the Guardians left the building, Officer Joy helped Earl and Wayne get back on their feet.

"All right you two, let's go," said Officer Joy firmly as she escorted the captured poachers towards the holding cells. Meanwhile, Mack and Aura had noticed that when they showed off their wings to Officer Joy, no feathers came loose or drifted off their wings. Mack smiled as he and Aura walked back to Xavier to get a flight to Mr. Allen's hotel. Soon, Mack figured that he and Aura would be able to take to the skies once again.

**-11-**

It was still dark by the time Mack, Aura and Xavier finally descended back to the small town of Gardev. Xavier came to a gentle landing in Warren's front yard. Warren was awakened by the sound of rushing wind outside as Xavier flapped his wings one last time before he folded them behind his back. Warren had just gotten to his bedroom balcony when he saw Mack and Aura walking towards his house with a few dozen large 5' by 5' wooden creates floating in the air behind them. Warren quickly ran downstairs in his flannel pajamas to greet the Guardians just as they entered through the front door with their cargo.

"I'm so glad to see you Mack and Aura! Welcome back, my friends!" said Warren groggily, yet still with great happiness, "I trust you got what you needed?"

"Yes," replied Mack, "Can you tell me what happened with Fredrick, Sakura, Simon, William and the poachers' truck?"

"Well, Fredrick took Sakura home after they got back and then he teleported himself back to the Gardevoir city. Simon is staying in one of the extra bedrooms in my home and William is sleeping soundly in his linen-lined basket in my room," explained Warren, "As for the poachers, Fredrick and Sakura explained what happened, so I asked Paul to take his old tow truck and get that beat-up mess straight to Alakaz in the morning and drop the poachers' scrap off at one of the police stations. He was all too happy to help us get rid of that heap." Mack could see what was left of the poachers' jalopy from where he was; Simon had been less than kind to it than Mack had expected.

"Very good," said Mack as he, Aura and Warren walked downstairs to Warren's basement with the crates in tow, "Thank you very much, Warren."

"Not a problem at all, Mack," said Warren with relief, "I'm just glad that maybe the Gardevoirs around here can live in peace again without fear of having their children getting captured by poachers and other such outlaws for awhile." Warren stopped as a heavy metal door on the far wall of the large basement started to open.

"Welcome back, Mack and Aura," Central's delighted voice floated through the doorway, "I hear you had quite the adventure today."

"Thank you Central," said Mack and his wife in unison, "But this adventure is far from over. We still have to construct a device that will free Gloria. I've got all the parts we need."

"Most excellent," said Central, "I'll have the R-25's take the cargo crates to the medical room at once."

"That'll do," said Mack as he glanced at Aura: she was smiling and blushing as she stared into his eyes.

"Let's get to bed," said Aura blissfully, "We'll need to get our rest if we're going to get Gloria freed properly." Mack smiled as he took Aura up in his arms and kissed her with great passion. Warren started on his way back to his room.

"Good night, Guardians of Gardev," yawned Warren as he climbed the stairs, "See you in the morning." With that Mack carried Aura back upstairs towards their room as the R-25 robots took the large crates down into the lab. Glacian was startled awake from the racket caused by Mack and Aura's robots bringing the large crates into the medical room. Glacian just smiled as the crates were carefully set in the room. He glanced at Gloria's face and placed his right hand on the nevermeltice, though only briefly so his hand would not get frozen.

"Just a little longer, Gloria, just a little longer," said Glacian as he slumped away from Gloria and into a nearby chair, falling asleep almost instantly, despite the clamor from the robots continuing with their work.

**-12-**

The next morning, Mack and Aura went immediately to the lab to begin work. Mack had already sketched out the plans with Aura's help and now they had designed a machine that would be able to carefully cut the nevermeltice and remove Gloria from her frigid prison without harming her. They Guardians worked throughout the day with help from Central and K-1. William stayed in the medical room and watched, encouraging Mack and Aura while Glacian oversaw the operation. The Guardians were so busy and so enthralled with their project, Glacian had to order them to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Remember, we have plenty of time," said Glacian, "There's no rush. We need this to be done properly."

"Don't forget that mine and Aura's minds are far more powerful now than those of any Gardevoir," said Mack as he tightened a few bolts on his machine, "We're being careful and thoughtful about this, making absolutely sure that we don't miss anything."

"Yet I had to command you and Aura in order to get you to eat today," said Glacian as Aura was welding some components together on the other side of the machine.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Mack as he put down his wrench, "I know you just want Aura and I to be at our best for this."

"I, for one, agree," said K-1 as he checked and double-checked the plans for Mack and Aura's machine, "This is going to be one very delicate procedure and we may only have one chance to get this right."

"Speaking of which," said Glacian, "Tell me, Mack, did you have to pay a lot of money for these machine parts?"

"$75,000 to be exact," said Mack with laughter, "Good thing we got that reward from Officer Joy, otherwise, my bank account would be empty for sure after buying all this!" Glacian burst out laughing. Even K-1 was confused at this sight.

"You find the irony in this situation amusing?" queried K-1.

"No!" laughed Glacian, "Mack, if you needed money, you should have just asked me! After all, I am the ruler of the Gardevoir city and have access to riches beyond most people's imagination! I could have easily given you and Aura gold and gems to cover the purchase. It's just as well that everything has worked out. Plus, with those poachers gone, I won't have to listen to any more unpleasant stories about missing, young Gardevoirs. Now we'll soon know what became of them."

"Well, I'll keep the Gardevoir treasury in mind," said Mack nervously as he continued his work.

"Still, I want you and Aura to know that no matter what happens tonight, when we try to free Gloria, I am very, very proud of you both," said Glacian with happiness, "You two may very well become the best Guardians in ages." A few more hours passed before Mack, Aura, K-1 and Central had finished the new machine. The time was now 7:38 PM and twilight had started to fall upon the valley. As the team of Gardevoirs and their friends got the machine powered up and ready, Mack explained what the machine did and how Gloria would be freed. Glacian listened intently.

"This is what's going to happen," said Mack as the chunk of nevermeltice with Gloria inside was placed on an 8" thick, 6 foot-wide, circular metal platform at the core of the machine, "Central will take care of everything once the machine starts. She will be much more precise than any of us are capable of."

"Very well," said Glacian. Next, Mack pointed at a pair of cutting lasers: one at each side of the chunk of ice. Each laser was one foot long and was secured to the end of a long, robotic arm. The robot arms were made up of four 3' long sections with ball and socket joints.

"Central will be guiding these cutting lasers. She can aim them at virtually any angle and can adjust the intensity of each laser from the lowest setting to full power in less than a millisecond," explained Mack.

"In other words, Central will be cutting the ice around Gloria and there is very little chance of failure," said K-1, wanting to clarify Mack's explanation.

"Thank you, K-1," said Mack as he the pointed at two more, long and very maneuverable robot arms: each one had a large, 2-pronged claw at the end, "After Central has finished cutting, these claws will move into the freshly-cut crevice and carefully pry the two pieces of nevermeltice apart. According to K-1 and Central's scans, the ice has not adhered to Gloria, so as soon as the ice is apart, she should just slide out of it."

"Sounds simple enough," said Glacian with understanding, "Very well. I know you won't let me down."

"Central," ordered Mack, "You may begin cutting when ready."

"Affirmative, Mack," replied Central.

"Thank you. I know you'll do your best," said Mack.

"Mack, may I please stay here? As soon as Gloria is free, I can tend to her. Is that alright with you?" asked Glacian.

"Certainly," replied Mack as he gazed at Aura, "As for Aura and I, we've had a long day and we need to get our rest."

"Yes," yawned Aura as she and Mack started to leave the room, "Goodnight Glacian."

"Good night to you and Mack as well. Meet me at the palace in the morning. I'll be waiting," said Glacian as the Guardians left the room. The large metal door quickly closed behind Mack and Aura, leaving Glacian alone with Gloria. Glacian then took a seat in a nearby chair in front of the machine, roughly 25 feet away. He sat still, gazing at Gloria as time slowly ticked by.

"Glacian, please stay at a safe distance while cutting is in progress," cautioned Central.

"I understand. Please begin," said Glacian eagerly.

"Initiating cutting sequence," said Central as the two arms with lasers moved into position, aiming at the very top of the ice, "Running Program #77713-42. Life signs are stable and all equipment is functioning normally. Activating lasers…" With that, bright, solid beams of green light fired from the lasers. Glacian watched as the lasers would occasionally get dimmer or brighter as Central adjusted the intensity of the beams, being extra careful not to cut too deep into the ice. As the lasers moved ever so slowly, making a deep incision in the supernatural ice, a bizarre, blue vapor emerged from the fresh cuts. Glacian watched with curiosity as the vapor flowed about the floor like thick fog, before it would eventually disappear. Time seemed to pass slowly as Glacian kept vigil on his wife. The hours continued to pass by one after another, nevertheless, Glacian continued his watch. By 3:50 AM, Central had finished the series of cuts along the sides of the nevermeltice.

"Cutting completed," said Central. Glacian stood up and yawned as the robot arms with claws moved into position, carefully sliding their fingers into the 1"-thick cut.

"How is everything going so far?" asked Glacian nervously.

"Everything is nominal," replied Central, "Gloria is still in suspended animation and doing fine. This last step should be, by far, the simplest. Please stand back." The claws started to move, groaning as they pried at the ice. Glacian stood by, silent as the robot arms fought against the strong nevermeltice. He watched as water soon condensed and froze on the arms.

"This substance is stronger than expected. Increasing power by 25," reported Central as the robotic arms pressed harder within the small crevice. Just then, Glacian heard a strange sound as the ice started to strain and crack from the additional pressure: the noise sounded like a blend shattering glass and bending, straining metal.

"Increasing power by 5," said Central as the arms ground harder in the ice. Suddenly, there was a loud "POP!!" as the ice finally broke apart into two, large shards. The robot arms carefully moved the freshly separated chunk of ice out of the way as Glacian stepped forward. He gazed at his wife, amazed that she was still alive after being incased in nevermeltice for several decades. Gloria was indeed still in her white wedding underwear and Glacian couldn't help but blush at this sight.

"Be careful, Glacian," warned Central, "The intense cold from the nevermeltice is still very dangerous."

"How do we get her out then?" asked Glacian as Central moved the robotic arms away from the other piece of ice and then had them grasp the top sides of the piece with Gloria inside.

"I'm going to tip the ice forward. Gloria should slide right out," explained Central, "Her body temperature is hovering around 34 degrees, so touching her should not be a problem. I have no idea how she is maintaining her body temperature while in that sub-zero substance, though."

"All I care about is that she's alive. I'll try and catch her," said Glacian as he stood in front of the large ice shard. The arms tilted the ice forward and Gloria slipper right out, landing in Glacian's arms. Glacian jumped a bit as her cold body came in contact with his gown: the coldness seeping right through his delicate clothing.

"Procedure complete," reported Central with happiness, "Gloria is free." At that moment, Gloria gasped, drawing in her first breath of air in many years. Glacian smiled as he gazed at his beautiful mate, her body starting to warm up.

"Welcome back, my love," said Glacian tenderly.

"All vital sighs are stable and her body temperature is increasing," said Central, "I estimate a full recovery in a matter of hours."

"Thank you very much, Central," said Glacian with great joy as his eyes misted over.

"My pleasure," said Central, "It's safe for you to take her with you, if you wish."

"Indeed," said Glacian as he gazed down at Gloria's face, "I think it's time we went home now."


	6. Section 06

**-13-**

Gloria slowly awoke from her deep sleep. There was familiar softness and fluffiness about her body. Gloria could also tell that she was lying down, probably on a very soft bed. She sat up as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Gloria in her soft, gentle voice. She looked to her left and saw that the walls of this large room were made of pure, white marble. The bedside table, large dresser and the door to what Gloria figured was a large closet were all made of very fine, dark oak. She looked down, gazing at her body: she was wearing the wedding dress and jewelry she had worn the day she married Glacian. Shocked, Gloria looked towards the doorway of the room: there she four Gardevoirs, also in wedding attire, but they each had a pair of majestic, white wings. Gloria gasped, mystified at this wondrous sight.

"Am I…" asked Gloria with delight and wonder, "In heaven?"

"No," said a familiar, gentle voice. Gloria kept her eyes on the doorway as she felt something sit next to her on the bed.

"However, you could call this heaven on earth now that you have returned to me," said the voice. Gloria gazed at her right hand as the hand of another Gardevoir tenderly put her wedding band back on her finger and then gently held her hand. Gloria slowly turned her gaze to the right and soon, she came face to face with a male Gardevoir in wedding attire.

"Glacian…? Is that you?" asked Gloria. Glacian nodded his head and smiled as he slid towards Gloria and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home, Gloria," whispered Glacian as he came towards his beautiful mate.

"Oh, Glacian…" sighed Gloria as her mate kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Glacian in a tight embrace as Glacian broke out into tears of joy.

"It's been so long," said Glacian as he held Gloria tightly. Gloria gazed into Glacian's eyes.

"Glacian?" asked Gloria with a smile, "Is…Gardev safe?"

"Yes my dear, Gardev is safe," replied Glacian.

"I'm glad," said Gloria as she continued to lovingly embrace her husband, "Glacian? What happened to me, why have you aged so much and who are they?" Gloria pointed to the winged Gardevoirs near the room's entryway.

"There is much we need to talk about," said Glacian, trying to comfort his wife, "You've been asleep for over 75 years."

"Really?" asked a bewildered Gloria, "The last thing I remember is seeing Articuno and saying 'Farewell' to you before that avalanche overtook me. Has it really been 75 years? How did I survive the avalanche?"

"You were locked within a giant shard of nevermeltice. No one knows why, but you stayed alive and slept within that supernatural ice for decades, until the Guardians of Gardev found you," explained Glacian as he faced the winged Gardevoirs, "And they are our descendants." The winged Gardevoirs stepped forward. Even now, Gloria was still amazed at their white wings.

"I'm Alexander, your great grandson," said Alexander with a smile as he put an arm around his wife, "And this wonderful creature is my mate, Aurora."

"I'm so glad that we get to meet you," said Aurora with great happiness. Gloria smiled as more of her descendants came forth. Mack and Aura stepped forward, hand-in-hand. Gloria instantly recognized the sapphire and ruby pendants on their necks.

"You two are the Guardians of Gardev?" asked Gloria.

"Yes," answered Mack, "My name is Dr. Mack Foxx." Mack held Aura close and smiled as he gazed at her face.

"This is your great-great granddaughter, Aura," explained Mack, "I married her not long ago and now we share the duties as the Guardians of Gardev." Gloria gazed at Aura and smiled.

"Dr. Mack Foxx? An odd name for a Gardevoir, but I'm very happy for all of you," said Gloria with delight just as Ramirez, Fredrick and Anna came towards Gloria and Glacian's lavish bed.

"They are also your great-great grandchildren," said Glacian as he pointed them out, "Ramirez, Fredrick and Anna." The three Gardevoirs gave a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you," said the three Gardevoirs in unison and with great happiness. Gloria also recognized the emerald pendant on Ramirez's neck.

"You are the relief Guardian?" asked Gloria.

"Yes I am," said Ramirez with pride, "Glacian appointed me as the relief Guardian of Gardev about a month before Mack and Aura were married." Gloria was still marveling at the Gardevoir's great wings.

"How did you all get wings?" asked Gloria with amazement.

"Well, not long after the Guardians were married, I foresaw that Mack and Aura would receive a gift that would be a sign of the Guardian bloodline for the rest of time," explained Glacian happily, "They ended up receiving wings first and then so did Alexander, Aurora and their children."

"The wings are so beautiful!" said Gloria with delight. Her smile quickly faded as she glanced about the room, looking for more relatives.

"What's wrong?" asked Glacian with concern.

"Where are our children? Surely there are more," said a confused Gloria, "Are they all that is left of the Guardian bloodline?" Glacian bowed his head in sadness, hoping Gloria could take the sorrowful news.

"Our son and his son all perished protecting the people of Gardev," said Glacian with grief, "They were not able to use the powers of the pendants. None of the Guardians could, until Mack met Aura. Since then, they have been able to wield the pendants. Together, they have preserved Gardev. Alexander and Aurora also did a splendid job, despite the fact that they could not use the power of the pendants. It pains me to say that there are no other living relatives of the Guardian bloodline."

"Mack and Aura rescued Aurora and I not long ago," said Alexander, "I'm proud to call him my son. I also want you to know that your son and his mate died with honor."

"I see," said Gloria with a bright smile as she gazed at her family, "I'm so proud of all of you."

"There's more good news," said Glacian with joy, "Fredrick is going to be married next summer."

"Oh! Congratulations!" said Gloria with warm laughter.

"Thank you," said Fredrick bashfully. Glacian embraced Gloria and kissed her once again.

"Glacian, what shall we do now?" asked Gloria blissfully.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," said Glacian as he kissed his beloved mate, "There is much we need to discuss, like my appointment as the head elder of the Gardevoir city." Gloria broke her kiss with Glacian and smiled.

"Really? When did that happen?" asked Gloria with curiosity.

"I was appointed not long after we thought you had been killed," explained Glacian, "One other thing I know for sure: our son and his wife were proud of what you did for Gardev and the people living there."

"I guess we'll have to scratch your name off the Gardev memorial, won't we?" said Anna with a grin. Gloria and Glacian couldn't help but laugh.

"So," said Gloria as she faced Glacian, "You and I get to sit on the throne of the Gardevoir city during the day, ruling the city and helping the other Gardevoirs and their children?"

"Yes," replied Glacian, "It's going to be wonderful having you at my side again."

"Likewise!" said Gloria as she kissed Glacian once again, "We get to wear our pretty wedding attire too, don't we?"

"That is the tradition," said Glacian with a blissful sigh, "So of course we will. I'm looking forward to this."

"We're all so glad to have you back with us," said Alexander. Glacian face the doorway and called out.

"Wallace! Vladimir! I need you here at once!" commanded Glacian. Moments later, a pair of Gallades rushed into the room and saluted Glacian and Gloria.

"What do you need, sir?" asked Wallace.

"I need both of you to go and fetch Alvin. I want to speak with him and make sure he brings the last of his serums," ordered Glacian. The Gallades nodded their heads in understanding.

"Got it: We'll be right back," said Wallace. With that, the two Gallades left the room in great haste.

"Who's Alvin?" asked Gloria.

"Alvin moved into the city not long after the Guardians were married. I hope he can still give us his gift," said Glacian.

**-14-**

Dr. Alvin Newman was perturbed. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and a pair of Gallades had just shaken him awake and were now escorting him to the palace. Alvin glanced at his satchel, wondering why Glacian had also requested the wing serums. Simon had spent the day with Alvin and his brother Eric. He was sleeping in the brothers' home when he was also awakened by the commotion. He was now following close behind Alvin and the two elite guards.

"Why do I have to go to the palace at this hour?" demanded Alvin with a loud yawn.

"Please, take it easy, Alvin," said Wallace, "Glacian means no harm, but he has urgent business with you."

"Besides, you are a resident of this city," said Vladimir, "When the head elder gives you an order, it is your duty to comply."

"Either way, something considerable must have happened," said Simon gruffly, "I better not have missed another good fight." Alvin just shrugged and continued on his way to the palace. Before long, the Gallades, Gardevoir and Kabutops were climbing one of the palace's magnificent stairways. They came to a stop in front of a very ornate door, trimmed with gold.

"This is the head elder's bedroom," said Wallace, "Glacian is waiting for you."

"Well, whatever is going on, it must be very important if he needed to see me at this hour," said Alvin as he slowly opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that Alexander, Aurora, Mack, Aura, Ramirez, Fredrick and Anna were in the room. The two Guardian couples were also dressed in their wedding attire.

"Oh! Hello, Alvin!" said Mack happily.

"You guys having a party here or something?" asked Alvin. The other Gardevoirs parted, opening a path to Glacian's bed. Alvin went slack-jawed at the sight of Glacian in his wedding attire, kissing another Gardevoir, also in wedding attire. Even Simon was stunned at this sight as he walked into the room.

"Glacian? You…remarried?" asked a shocked Alvin. The other Gardevoirs couldn't help but laugh at Alvin's comment. Glacian broke his kiss with Gloria: the old Gardevoir couple tried their best to stifle their laughter.

"Gardevoir's rarely remarry, Alvin," said Glacian with a smile as he faced the Gardevoir scientist, "When we say 'Til death do we part' we mean it. Only widows and widowers ever remarry. Allow me to introduce to you, my lovely wife, Gloria." Gloria smiled at Alvin as she looked him over.

"Nice to meet you, Alvin," said Gloria softly.

"Gloria is it? What a fitting name for you," said Alvin as he faced Glacian, "And why did you want the serums, Glacian?"

"Is the offer of your gift still available, my friend?" asked Glacian with excitement.

"I've got the serums right here, but why do you ask?" asked Alvin. Glacian just chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Glacian, "I want you to work you magic on my mate and myself."

"Magic?" asked Gloria, "What is he going to do?"

"You'll see," said Glacian as he faced his family, "I want to thank you all very much for coming here on such short notice and for being a part of this wonderful occasion. Now, if you please, Gloria and I need to be alone with Dr. Newman for awhile. Okay?"

"Of course," said Alexander with a smile as he lead Aurora away and out of the room with their children not far behind. At that moment, Gloria finally noticed the Kabutops in the room.

"Oh, no…" said Gloria with despair, "Is that who I think it is? Is he here to ruin another romantic moment of ours, Glacian?"

"I see you haven't changed," said Simon with a grin, "Nice to see you again. You don't have to worry: I've learned much from those mistakes."

"What did he do?" asked Aura. Glacian smiled and chuckled.

"Let's see, the first time was on mine and Gloria's wedding day," explained Glacian, "At the moment the pastor was saying 'Speak now or forever hold your piece,' Simon stormed into the chapel and bashed down the back doors. He started to yell 'Glacian, I challenge you to a…' right before I closed my eyes and shook my head with dismay. I then thrust my right hand forward and hit Simon squarely with powerful psychic blast."

"I'll never forget that day," said Simon with a frown, "That was the first time anyone had ever knocked me out with a single hit: that was most embarrassing."

"I remember," laughed Gloria, "And so, we helped Simon get up and onto one of the pews. You then asked Simon if he wanted to witness our wedding."

"Of course, I didn't refuse," said Simon with an exaggerated sigh, "How was I to know that one should never disrupt Gardevoirs' most romantic and passionate times?"

"Indeed!" laughed Glacian.

"Oh, and then there was the time he wanted to fight us as we were having a romantic candlelight dinner, celebrating our tenth wedding anniversary: when lo and behold, Simon smashed down the nearby door, wanting to challenge us to a fight again," giggled Gloria, "And then Glacian and I blasted Simon in tandem!"

"I wish I could forget…" grumbled Simon, "There's nothing I hate more then getting blown up while off guard and taken down with one hit!" Gloria smiled and blushed as she stared deep into Glacian's eyes.

"I guess the night of our tenth anniversary was going to be one to remember, one way or another," said Gloria tenderly.

"And it was…" sighed Glacian blissfully as he once again kissed Gloria with great passion.

"So, that's what happened," said Aura as she smiled, "Glacian didn't tell me about Simon disrupting his tenth anniversary, too." Simon sighed again as he faced Gloria.

"Nevertheless, I'm glad to see you and Glacian reunited," said Simon, "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but even I need to get some sleep now and then. Have a pleasant night, Glacian and Gloria." Simon let out a loud yawn as he slowly left the room. Mack and Aura followed close behind.

"Goodnight, you two," said Mack happily.

"See you in the morning," giggled Aura as she closed the door behind herself and her mate. Alvin yawned and smiled as he faced the happy Gardevoir couple.

"Are you two ready?" asked Alvin as he took out a pair of darts: each one had a strange liquid in it that gave off an eerie, yellow glow.

"I think so," said Gloria as she broke her kiss and embrace with Glacian, "What's going to happen?"

"That will be a surprise," said Glacian, "I know how much you like wonderful surprises." With that, Glacian opened a drawer in the bedside table nearest to him. He then removed a small dagger with a gold sheath, covered with diamonds, rubies and other precious stones. The handle was also gold, with a large ruby in the handle.

"What's the dagger for?" asked Alvin nervously.

"You'll see," said Glacian, "Now I know why I had this fine blade made strong and sharp enough to cut Gardevoir wedding attire by the Gardevoir craftsman. Gloria? May you please turn around for a moment?"

"Okay," said Gloria, somewhat confused by Glacian's actions.

"Good, now hold still," said Glacian as he brought the dagger close to Gloria's back, "This won't take long." Glacian gently grabbed the upper back of the bodice of Gloria's wedding dress with his left hand. He gently pulled at it as he made a pair of slits on the wedding dress. Gloria blushed and smiled as Glacian cut into her wedding dress. A few moments later, Glacian turned his back towards Gloria and handed her the dagger.

"Now, it's your turn," said Glacian softly, "Make a few cuts in my wedding dress just like the ones I made on yours."

"Okay, Glacian," said Gloria with a smile. She took the dagger, gently held onto the upper back of her mate's dress and tenderly cut two slits into his wedding dress.

"Okay. All done," said Gloria, blushing and smiling as she handed her husband the ornate dagger. Glacian smiled back at his mate as he sheathed the dagger and quickly put it away back in the top drawer of the bedside table.

"Okay, now lie on your belly and Alvin will do the rest," said Glacian as he layed on the bed on his stomach with his arms hanging over the side of the bed. Gloria smiled and did the same. Glacian listened as the fluffy petticoats under his and Gloria's dresses rustled softly as they layed down together. Glacian sighed blissfully: that was a pleasant sound he had not heard at his side for far too long.

"Okay," said Alvin as he came towards Glacian and Gloria with the darts in his hand, "Now, brace yourselves my friends: this shouldn't hurt, but it may feel very strange." Glacian held out his right hand: Gloria followed her husband's lead and also held out her right hand to Alvin.

"Okay, here we go. I hope you both like your gift," said Alvin as he gently pushed one dart into each Gardevoir's hand. There was a soft hiss as the serum was injected into their hands. Suddenly, Gloria shrieked as she felt a strange sensation on her upper back just as her strength suddenly faded.

"Glacian?! What's happening to me?!" shrieked Gloria as she wrapped her arms around her upper torso.

"Just be patient, it will be over soon!" said Glacian as he gritted his teeth. He could feel his wings being born, it wasn't painful, but it still felt very odd as new muscles and bones grew within his back. Gloria shrieked again and she opened her eyes, getting a good look at Glacian's back. She saw what looked like white feathers quickly growing from the slits in his dress. Suddenly, Glacian shouted as a pair of great white wings burst forth from the fresh cut slits in his dress. Gloria was stunned and mystified at this sight, but she quickly closed her eyes and shrieked one last time as her own wings suddenly sprouted from her back and through the slits in her own wedding dress. Glacian gasped as he felt his strength returning.

"Well, that was an adventure," sighed Gloria as she faced Glacian and blushed deeply, "I can't wait until we're alone…" Alvin coughed as he wheeled over a large mirror to Glacian and Gloria. The two Gardevoirs smiled as they gazed into the mirror at each other and their new, marvelous wings.

"So, this is your gift?" asked Gloria to Alvin. Alvin smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you like them?" asked Alvin. Gloria laughed with sheer delight as she jumped off the bed and tightly embraced Alvin.

"Thank you very much, Alvin!" said Gloria with immense happiness, "What a wonderful gift, indeed!"

"Flying should feel completely natural to you as well!" said Alvin as he struggled to get free from Gloria's embrace, "Those serums also gave you the instincts needed for flight!" Glacian chuckled as his wife continued to hug Alvin.

"Thank you so much!" said Gloria once again, "Whoever becomes your mate is going to be so happy!" Alvin gulped with fear: he was a Gardevoir, but the idea of marriage was not a welcoming one just yet, especially since he was originally a human.

"Thank you, my friend," said Glacian as he stepped out of bed and walked to Gloria's side, "Why don't we enjoy a nice flight over the city, my love?"

"I would love to," said Gloria as she blushed and released Alvin from her tight embrace and held onto Glacian's left hand. Then, Alvin watched as the two Gardevoirs walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. Meanwhile, outside the palace, Mack and the rest of his family were talking and still overjoyed that Glacian and Gloria had at last been reunited.

"I haven't seen Glacian this happy in years," said Alexander with a happy sigh as he held Aurora close.

"Just think, next time we have our wedding anniversaries, Glacian will be celebrating on the same day too with his own mate," said Aurora blissfully. Mack chuckled.

"Seems like I keep doing one great thing after another," said Mack as he embraced Aura, "With my wonderful princess."

"Oh, Mack…" sighed Aura blissfully as Mack kissed her. Fredrick blushed, hoping he would be ready for romance when he married Sakura and his wedding day was only months away. Suddenly, they all heard loud, joyful laughter from above. They gazed towards the sky and there they saw Glacian and Gloria, flying above the palace and towards the surrounding city.

"I want to fly, too!" said Anna as she spread her wings and also took to the sky. The rest of her family followed with Mack and Aura not far behind. Mack was overjoyed, not just because Glacian and Gloria were together again, but because he could enjoy the skies again with Aura. He glanced at Aura as he soared over the city with her: Aura just faced Mack and smiled. Meanwhile, down below, Simon was still staggering back to Alvin's home for the night to get some rest when he heard a loud shriek from behind his back.

"What in the world…?" grumbled Simon as he turned around just in time to see Glacian and Gloria fly just inches above his head.

"Hello, Simon!" laughed Gloria as she and her husband buzzed the drowsy Kabutops.

"GAH!!" shouted Simon as he dropped to the ground in surprise. He quickly got back to his feet and faced the two lovers as they flew off into the distance.

"Blasted youngsters!!" shouted Simon as he angrily waved his claws at Glacian and Gloria. Simon quickly calmed down as he saw Mack, Aura, Alexander and Aurora fly overhead in their wedding attire. He could also see Ramirez, Fredrick and Anna also flying, not far behind their parents.

"So that's why people are calling them the angelic Poke'mon," said Simon, "Well, I need to get back to sleep. I won't be able to get back on my journey if I'm only half awake by morning." With that, the ancient Kabutops continued down the dark and silent marble street of the Gardevoir city.


	7. Section 07

**-15-**

The next day, the Gardevoir city was more lively than usual as the Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlia and Ralts came to meet their King, Glacian and their new queen, Gloria. There had not been such a joyous day in the Gardevoir city since the day the Guardians of Gardev were married. Glacian and Gloria sat in the throne room of the palace, dressed in their wedding attire. Glacian couldn't take his eyes off Gloria: her white dress sparkling and shimmering brightly from thousands of smooth diamonds in the bodice and skirt. Her diamond and gold tiara, earrings and bracelets all sparkled with brilliant luster as sunlight shone into the throne room. Gloria was also wearing gold and diamond anklets, but only Glacian ever got a good look at them. Gloria smiled and blushed at Glacian as he sat in his sparkling wedding dress with a great golden crown, covered with diamonds on his head. The other elders sat in smaller thrones behind the king and queen, while the Gallades stood at attention along the sides of the large throne room. Hundreds of Gardevoirs, Kirlia and Ralts had gathered in the throne room, cheering loudly. Many thousands more stood outside on the palace grounds also cheering and singing with joy, knowing that their king had been reunited with his long lost mate. The festivities and celebration continued throughout the day and into the night. There seemed to be nothing but good news on this day. Glacian and Gloria later heard that the Gardevoirs that had been poached from the Gardev Reserve had been found; however, they utterly refused to leave their human trainers. Glacian and Gloria couldn't have been happier about this news, nor could the now-found Gardevoirs' families. Gardevoirs considered it a great honor to be a human's companion: to protect and guide them through their Poke'mon journey. Back in Alakaz, there was a bit of a celebration upon hearing about the capture of Earl and Wayne, the Gardevoir poachers. Their trial and sentencing were swift and they were locked in jail before the day was through. They had indeed confessed their crimes and shown the authorities what all they had done and how they had accomplished their trickery in exchange for a lighter sentence. Still, the two men were in no mood to celebrate as dusk fell on the prison.

"Ten years and a $10,000,000 fine," grumbled Wayne.

"That beats twenty years, triple the fine and no parole!" snapped Earl as he read a newspaper, "At least we get to keep some of the money we got. I'm just glad that we won't be broke when we're finally released and we may get out early for good behavior." Wayne sighed, knowing that they still got off very easy for what they had done.

"But, what will we do once we get out of prison?" asked Wayne, "It's not like we can become rangers or anything. We can't really get any jobs where we can use our knowledge of Poke'mon. We've practically been black-listed…"

"Perhaps I can help…" said a familiar voice from the shadowed far left corner of the cell. The two poachers faced the man hiding in the shadows of the cell.

"You! How did you get in here?!" demanded Earl.

"Quiet, my friends, or the guards may hear you and I'll have to leave," warned the arms dealer, "I've come to make you two an offer, one that you surely can't refuse."

"Is that so?" asked an irritated Earl, "And what would that be?" The arms dealer laughed.

"I've come to offer you two a job," said the arms dealer, "You see, some…others from my organization followed you during your little hunt in the Gardev Mountains. I am most impressed with your tenacity and resourcefulness, though you never should have tried to fight the Guardians of Gardev. Nevertheless, I am prepared to offer each of you a job that will make good use of your skills as trackers and hunters. My employers would love to have you on our team."

"Not interested," scoffed Earl, "I've had enough trouble with the law for one lifetime."

"The law is of no concern for this job," reassured the arms dealer, "Plus, did I mention the handsome pay?"

"How much?" asked Wayne.

"Thousands a month plus room and board," replied the arms dealer, "You can't possibly do better than that, especially since you're both blacklisted, not to mention that your faces are all over the news in every region. You're both being made an example of to warn other would-be poachers to obey the law. You two really did get off easy. Once you get out of this hateful prison, you really will have nowhere to go. I doubt either of you could even get a job at the local Pizza King or Taco Hut!"

"We'll take it," said Wayne.

"No you don't! I don't want to get mixed up with him and whoever or whatever this man is working for!" snarled Earl.

"I beg you to reconsider my offer," said the arms dealer, "Like I said: you really have no future here, at least not one that's littered with money and where you and your associate will be well off for the rest of your lives." As much as Earl hated to admit it, the eerie arms dealer was right.

"Okay. I'll take the job," said Earl, "Now get us out of here!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that," chuckled the arms dealer, "My employers do not wish to draw any attention to ourselves and breaking you two out of jail would do just that. Besides, our agreement was for a job, nothing more. You two just stay here, behave like good boys and serve your sentence. You may very well get out early for good behavior!" The arms dealer erupted with cruel laughter.

"What's with this guy?" thought Earl.

"Now, I must be going," said the arms dealer.

"Wait!" said Earl, "Could you at least tell me who we will be working for?"

"I'm afraid not," said the arms dealer, "All must be kept secret for now."

"Could we at least have your name?" asked Wayne.

"Very well, I can allow that," said the arms dealer, "I am Cyan Drake: my brother served and died as an admin in Cipher."

"Cipher?!" gasped Earl, "You work for Cipher?!"

"Of course not!" snarled Cyan, "Cipher is finished. Now, I must be going before the guards make their next check through this area. Until we meet again, my employers shall make certain that you are comfortable as can be until your release. Farewell!" At that moment, Cyan vanished in a bright flash: Earl and Wayne were stunned.

"He…" stammered Wayne, "He teleported, but how?!"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Earl as he heard some loud footsteps approaching the cell.

"Here come the guards," said Wayne, "We'd better line up for inspection." The two ex-poachers got on their feet and faced the bars as the footsteps got progressively louder and louder. Two guards stopped in front of the barred cell: each guard had a large box in his hands.

"These packages just came in for you two," said one guard, "We've already searched these packages thoroughly: looks like someone on the outside actually likes you two."

"Open Cell 1138," called out the other guard. Moments later, the cell door opened and the guards dropped off the packages.

"This is better than you two deserve," snapped the first guard as the bared door closed and locked itself, "Poaching Gardevoirs…what a bunch of losers!" As soon as Earl and Wayne could no longer hear the two guards, they quickly opened the two packages. Inside they found several books, puzzles, board games and various snacks and candy bars. At that moment, Cyan's voice seemed to echo in Earl and Wayne's minds.

"You have chosen wisely, my friends. Just sit tight and enjoy your stay. Like I said, we're going to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. After all, we don't want such great assets as yourselves to not cooperate now, would we? Farewell."

**-16-**

The next several months passed uneventfully. The late fall, winter and early spring all went by slowly and without any problems. Before long, it was mid-spring and there was much celebrating going on at Warren's house for Arthur and Jasmine had chosen to have their child be born in the home of the Guardians of Gardev. Mack, Aura and Warren were all too happy to have Arthur and Jasmine stay for now. Arthur and Jasmine were staying in one of the nicest guestrooms in Warren's mansion. Jasmine was lying in bed in her wedding attire, smiling as she gently rubbed her swollen belly. Arthur was close by, sitting in a nice, burgundy velvet chair also in his wedding dress, waiting for when he and his mate would get to see their first Ralts. Jasmine and Arthur gazed at each other, deeply in love. They had been staying at Warren's home for weeks now, waiting for their Ralts to be born. This morning, Mack and Aura had gotten out of bed and were getting ready for the day. As Aura slipped into her wedding dress once again, she had this feeling that today was going to be very special indeed. She turned and faced Mack as she zipped up her beautiful dress: he was folding up his and her Gardevoir gowns and pants. Aura smiled as she watched Mack move about the room in his wedding dress.

"So, Aura," asked Mack with a grin as he sat down and put on a pair of white slippers, "On what other occasions will you and I be wearing our wedding attire in celebration?"

"Let's see," giggled Aura as she put on her diamond earrings, "Our birthdays, our wedding anniversary, anytime we go to a wedding, when we're expecting a Ralts to be born, whenever we're guests to another couple's Ralts being born, the day one of our children gets married, Christmas, Valentines Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day and Easter. I think that's all of them." Mack laughed out loud as he put his sapphire pendant back around his neck. He glanced at Aura at smiled at her just as she put on her gold and diamond bracelets.

"So, this is how we'll celebrate the birth of our children?" asked Mack as he sat on the floor in front of Aura.

"Yep," said Aura with a bright smile as she handed Mack her gold and diamond anklets. Aura blushed and smiled as Mack reached under her skirt and tenderly clipped the anklets in place.

"I guess I can get used to all this," said Mack as he gazed at his beautiful mate. Aura grinned at Mack as she slowly slid her diamond and golden tiara in her hair.

"You'd better!" laughed Aura as she jumped off the chair and playfully tackled Mack to the floor, "Or you'll have to deal with me!"

"Oh, no! Someone help me!" laughed Mack as he held Aura close, "My princess is attacking me!" Aura giggled as she wrapped her arms around Mack and came face to face with him.

"Mmmm…" said Aura as she came closer and closer to Mack, "Aura used Sweet Kiss…" Mack and Aura closed their eyes as they kissed with great passion. Their pendants glowed brightly with a brilliant light as their lips touched. Mack sighed with delight as he and Aura finally broke their kiss a few minutes later.

"Ah," sighed Mack blissfully as he gazed deep into Aura's eyes, "Mack used Mirror Move." Mack held Aura close, then kissed her again with deep, burning passion and once again, the pendants glowed brightly. There was a knock on the door just as Mack and Aura broke their kiss. Mack just faced Aura as they blushed deeply and held each other tightly.

"Come in," said Mack happily. Glacian opened the bedroom door and laughed when he saw Mack and Aura lying on the floor in a passionate embrace. Gloria was right behind him and she giggled at this sight.

"Quit playing around, you two!" laughed Glacian, "Jasmine may give birth at any time!"

"We'd better go see them. Don't want to miss the big moment," giggled Gloria as she and Glacian left the room.

"This brings back so many wonderful memories," said Glacian as he walked down the hallway with Gloria.

"Makes me wish we could have more children," said Gloria with a blissful sigh.

"Maybe we can," chuckled Glacian, "Maybe we can…" Mack faced Aura: the Guardians blushed deeply and laughed nervously as they helped each other off the floor.

"Ah, you need one more thing," said Mack as he ran to the closet and soon came back with a familiar silver chest.

"Oh! Of course!" giggled Aura as she sat back down on her chair and spread her wings. She closed her eyes and smiled as Mack tenderly put the diamond and platinum clips into her wings. Mack then stood up and carefully clipped Aura's lace headdress back into her tiara. Mack stood back, admiring his wife as he set the chest on a nearby desk.

"Could you possibly get any more beautiful?" sighed Mack as he smiled and blushed.

"Maybe I haven't really been trying," said Aura with a wink as she stood back up, "But why did you put the lace headdress back on me? I thought I got rid of it."

"I kept it," said Mack as he walked over to Aura and held her hands in his, "Besides, what's a bride without ALL her attire?"

"Can't argue there," said Aura as she and Mack quickly kissed, "We'd better get going." Mack and Aura walked down the hallway towards Arthur and Jasmine's room. They soon arrived at their destination and opened the door, stepping onto a large living room that connected to the bedroom. Glacian, Gloria, Alexander, Aurora, their children were all relaxing on the couches and chairs in the living room as was a group if six young, female Gardevoirs. William sat on Aurora's lap, letting her stroke his back. Other relatives of Arthur and Jasmine were also reclining in the room. Simon was sitting in the far corner of the room next to Glacian and Gloria, trying not to be noticed, but the young Gardevoir midwives kept glancing in his direction and smiling.

"Why me?" grumbled Simon. Moments later, Arthur opened the bedroom door and laid his eyes on Mack and Aura.

"Mack, Aura?" asked Arthur with a bright smile, "Would you two please come in? You should come in too, Fredrick and Sakura." Mack and Aura walked into the bedroom with Fredrick and Sakura right behind them. There, they found Jasmine, lying back with her head and upper back under several thick pillows. She smiled as she saw the Guardians and the young Gardevoir couple enter the room. Sunlight poured into the room from the large windows.

"I'm so glad you could be here," said Jasmine with a smile.

"So are we," said Mack. Sakura smiled as she gazed at Jasmine. Her eyes soon fell on Jasmine's large belly.

"What's it like to have a little Ralts inside you?" asked Sakura with some embarrassment. Jasmine just smiled and laughed warmly, as did Arthur.

"You'll find out someday," said Jasmine as she turned her gaze upon Fredrick, "Especially if that handsome Gardevoir is actually going to marry you!" Fredrick laughed nervously as Sakura tightly held his hand.

"You think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Aura happily.

"I don't know," giggled Jasmine, "Too bad I can't have both."

"Yeah," said Arthur with a shrug, "Ralts twins are very rare. Only about one to two pairs of twins are born in the Gardevoir city each year."

"Just think," said Jasmine as she faced Mack and Aura, "You'll both get to see what you're going to go through the day your first Ralts is born."

"I'm looking forward to that," said Mack with a blissful sigh.

"You and me both!" giggled Aura as Mack kissed her right cheek. Suddenly, Jasmine let out a lout gasp.

"Oh!" said Jasmine as she latched onto the bed sheets, "Arthur! Get the midwives!" Arthur nodded as he quickly led the Guardians, Fredrick and Sakura out of the room. He glanced at the young, female Gardevoirs, Glacian and Gloria.

"It's time! Let's go!" said Arthur. The midwives rushed into the room with Glacian and Gloria not far behind. Mack, Aura, Fredrick and Sakura sat down on a nearby couch. They sat still, praying and waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"I can't wait until we're grandparents," whispered Aurora to Alexander. Alexander smiled and nodded his head as he glanced at Mack and Aura: Mack kept his left arm around Aura as they sat still, smiling and praying for the best. Only half an hour had gone by when the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Glacian smiled as he faced his family.

"It's a girl!" announced Glacian with happiness, "And Jasmine is doing just fine."

"Yay!" said Anna with delight. The other Gardevoir's cheered, giving thanks to God.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Glacian with a grin, "Gloria? Would you like to tell them?" Gloria giggled and nodded her head.

"And…" said Gloria, "A boy!"

"What?! Twins?!" shouted Alexander with shock.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Aurora. The other Gardevoir's erupted with great happiness. Glacian smiled as he faced Arthur and Jasmine's relatives.

"They would like to see you all first," said Glacian as the other Gardevoir stood up and took turns going into the bedroom in small groups. Alexander and his family sat patiently, waiting for their turn. Another hour passed before it was their turn to see the new Ralts twins. They walked into the room: there they found Jasmine and Arthur, reclining on the bed. Each of them had a newborn Ralts in their arms.

"Awww, they're all so cute!" said Anna with big smile.

"Ralts?" said one of the newborns as it gazed at Anna. Anna smiled and the young Ralts seemed to laugh. Mack noticed that the newborn Ralts each were wearing a familiar white gown. Glacian looked at Mack as he marveled at the Ralts twins.

"Ah, you see Mack," explained Glacian, "All Ralts are born wearing these soft white gowns. As you may know, the gowns can be removed, but most importantly, the gowns change as their wearers evolve into Kirlia and, eventually Gardevoirs and maybe even Gallades. Ralts born from eggs also have this trait. Also, Gardevoir seamstresses can easily make more of these gowns or repair older gowns, though no one outside their profession knows how or where they get the fabric from. It really is something to make clothes that change with the wearer."

"I see," said Mack. Jasmine held out her new daughter.

"Her name is Glory," said Jasmine with a bright smile as Arthur held out his son.

"We named him Felix," said Arthur with a smile, "I'm hoping that one day, he may want to become an Elite Guard."

"Just remember that the decision is entirely up to him," said Glacian firmly.

"Of course, of course," said Arthur tenderly as he held Felix close, "Thank you, Lord…" Fredrick smiled and blushed deeply as he gazed at Sakura.

"Just think, in a few more months, we're going to become mates!" said Fredrick with excitement.

"I can't wait," giggled Sakura as she continued to hold Fredrick's left hand. Mack and Aura marveled at the newborn Ralts and smiled, knowing that one day, they would also get to share in such a wonderful moment. For the next few weeks, Jasmine rested in Warren's mansion. Arthur helped with their new children while Mack and Aura continued their duties as Guardians. One great day had come and gone, but at least one more was just around the corner.


	8. Section 08

**-17-**

Spring passed quietly in the small town of Gardev and summer was now in full swing. Another joyous occasion was coming up: one that Mack and Aura had also been looking forward to. In a little more than a week, Fredrick and Sakura would at last be married. The previous day, Fredrick and Sakura had said goodbye and the next time they would meet would be on their wedding day in their grand splendor. It was another quiet day in Gardev, much to Mack and Aura's relief. There were only two things that were bothering Mack as he stood in his bedroom, despite the peaceful, sunny day. First off, he and Aura never found a trace of Cedric, Jake's Houndoom. It was strange that Cedric had vanished the same day as when the Guardians, their family and friends had dealt the final blow against Cipher in the Gardev region. Mack had wondered for quite some time if there was some significance to having Cedric and the Black Pendant vanishing on the same day. Mack quickly banished the thought from his mind as he laid his eyes on Aura: she was getting ready for Sakura's bridal shower. Of course, this didn't require much effort from Aura. All she had to do was make sure her flowing gown was clean and maybe straighten up her hair. One other thing that Mack found out about Gardevoirs was how their hair almost always maintained its usual shape without much effort.

"So, will you alright without me this evening?" asked Aura with a mischievous smile.

"Somehow, I'll survive," replied Mack with a grin. Aura decided to take one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Just think," said Aura happily, "Not only are we going to Fredrick and Sakura's wedding, but that day will also be our first anniversary."

"One year together," said Mack with a blissful sigh, "Where has the time gone? Now that I think about it, we haven't had to save Gardev from a single, horrible disaster since last summer."

"Mack, as the Guardians, our main job is to be peacekeepers and help the people of Gardev when needed," explained Aura with a smile, "The natural disasters that apparently 'Plague' this valley, such as forest fires, avalanches, floods or landslides, only happen once every 3 or more years. Is it too quiet here for you, my love?"

"After all the other places I've been, nothing could possibly be too peaceful or to quiet for me," said Mack, "I'll tell you all about my other exploits one of these days."

"Well, I better get going," said Aura as she walked up to Mack and kissed him, "See you later tonight, handsome."

"I'll be waiting for you, my princess," said Mack tenderly. Meanwhile, downstairs in Warren's large dining room, Enrique and his parents were visiting Alexander and Aurora.

"Ah! Carl, is it? Nice to meet you!" said Alexander with a friendly smile as he shook hands with another male Gardevoir.

"A pleasure to meet you, too, Alexander. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time." said Carl happily as he held his mate close, "This lovely creature is my wife, Samantha."

"Hello," said Samantha with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you both," said Aurora happily as she stood next to her husband.

"So, Enrique, is there another reason you wanted us to meet Alexander and Aurora besides that delicious dinner we just had?" asked Carl with curiosity.

"Well, there is," said Enrique nervously as he faced Alexander.

"Go ahead, Enrique," said Alexander gently, "Did you want to ask me something?" The two pairs of Gardevoir parents could easily tell that Enrique was very, very nervous, but was just dying to ask a question. Carl and Samantha placed their hands on Enrique's shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" asked Carl.

"I…I don't know if I can ask Alexander…" said Enrique as he bowed his head with dismay.

"Ask me what?" asked Alexander, "By all means, Enrique, you don't have to be afraid. Now, what is it?"

"Go ahead, Enrique," said Samantha tenderly. Enrique gathered his courage as he faced Alexander.

"Alexander, I came to ask for your permission to marry your daughter, Anna," said Enrique, "I wanted you and Aurora to get to know my parents more before I asked."

"You want to marry Anna, eh?" said Alexander with a chuckle, "When would you want the wedding to be held?"

"Next year," replied Enrique, "On the same day as your and Aurora's wedding anniversary."

"Oh, I see," said Alexander as he stepped forward and stood face to face with Enrique, "You do realize the responsibilities you are taking on by marrying my daughter, don't you?"

"I understand," said Enrique with confidence.

"Very well," said Alexander as he stood next to Aurora, "You have my permission and my blessing."

"I do? Really?!" exclaimed Enrique with great joy. Alexander nodded his head.

"Oh, I get to help another bride get ready on her wedding day!" said Aurora with excitement as she embraced Alexander.

"So, my son, why don't you introduce us to your bride to be? Is she around here in Gardev?" asked Carl.

"Oh! That's right!" said Aurora, "Anna was helping Simon get some treats ready for Sakura's bridal shower! We'll find her in the chapel kitchen."

"Then let's be off," said Samantha.

"Oh, no you don't!" said a gruff, feminine voice. The Gardevoirs stopped in their tracks and faced the entryway to Warren's kitchen. Agatha stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a tray of fresh-baked cookies.

"There's no way I'm letting any of you out of here until you've had desert!" seethed Agatha as she placed the large silver platter on the table.

"Of course, how rude of us," chuckled Alexander as he and Aurora sat back down at the large table.

"Congratulations, my son!" said Carl with warm laughter, "In little more than a year, my son will have a mate!" All seemed to be going well. Thought only half an hour had passed, Mack was becoming increasingly restless. The time was 7:45 PM and the sun was starting to set.

"May as well take a walk," thought Mack, "Or a quick flight." Mack soon had left his bedroom, managed to get out of Warren's house unnoticed and was walking down the quiet streets of Gardev. The one thing that had Mack wondering was all the empty houses and stores along the streets. Mack had learned the village of Gardev had once been famous for wine. For centuries, some of the finest wine in this world had been produced in Gardev. In fact, Gardev had been founded for just that reason. As Mack's thoughts trailed on, he wondered just why the wine industry had come to such an abrupt halt. Warren never mentioned what had happened and all Mack knew was how the last bottles had been produced over 40 years ago. He and Aura got to partake of one of the last bottles of Gardev wine on their wedding day.

"Speaking of weddings…" thought Mack as his gaze fell on the large church just ahead. He watched as other female Gardevoirs entered through the front doors. Sakura's bridal shower would be starting within a matter of minutes.

"Maybe Simon and Anna might want my help?" thought Mack as he walked towards the backdoor nearest to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Simon and Anna were working hard on snacks and treats for the upcoming party. Though everything was coming together very well, the two Poke'mon continued to grate on each other's nerves.

"How are things going over there? Are those cookies ready?" asked Simon calmly, doing his best not to loose his temper.

"They're all set," said Anna with a fake smile as she carefully stacked the trays of cookies on top of each other. She started to pick up the stack of trays to carry them to the room where Sakura's bridal shower was being held. However, before she could take one step forward, Simon quickly slid his claws under the trays and used his limited telekinesis to gently pull the trays out of Anna's hands.

"You'd better let me handle this," said Simon, "A weak Psychic-type like you has no business dealing with heavy objects."

"Weak? Weak?!" growled Anna, "What do you mean 'Weak'?!"

"Just look at your fragile body," said Simon with a grin, "And look at mine: my body is built like a rock!"

"With a head like a brick!" snapped Anna. Simon growled with anger. He had been putting up with this abuse for over an hour now. Anna, on the other hand, was getting very tired of listening to Simon drone on and on about honor, his adventures and the greatest battles he had ever fought.

"I may be hard headed, but at least I don't look like a moldy bed sheet!" snarled Simon.

"Is that the best you can do, you oversized cockroach?" said Anna as she narrowed her eyes at Simon.

"Alright, you little pest: one more insult from you and I'm going to let you have it," warned Simon, "I'm in no mood for any more mischief from you. Now, give me those pies and let's get moving. The party will be starting shortly."

"Call me a pest, will you?" thought Anna as her anger burned. She grabbed a fresh, apple pie from one of the counters.

"Did you hear me, Anna?" asked Simon impatiently, "Give me that pie! The guests will be here soon!"

"You want this? Here! You can have it, cockroach man!" shouted Anna as she smashed the pie square into Simon's face. The ancient Kabutops stood still, surprised at Anna's reaction. He just smiled as he wiped his face clean.

"You're out of your league, Anna," said Simon, "I've had enough of you. Now, you will pay for assaulting me."

"And what are you going to do? Blast me?" asked Anna.

"No, you're going to pay…" said Simon as a few platters behind Anna floated into the air, "In spades…or should I say…?" Anna looked behind her just as the trays flew towards her face.

"…Tuna," said Simon. Anna shrieked as tuna and crackers smashed into her face and into her hair. Anna screamed with rage as she hastily wiped the fish and crackers off her face and off her gown. Simon just stood there with a big grin on his face.

"Have you had enough?" asked Simon.

"This means war…" snarled Anna as she used her power and had several more pies float into the air, poised to strike. Simon smirked at his rival as he had more trays float into the air, ready to fling at his infuriating opponent.

"I couldn't agree more," said Simon. Meanwhile, just inside the church, Mack was heading towards the backdoor of the kitchen when he heard an unearthly scream from the kitchen.

"What on earth?!" thought Mack as he pressed his left ear against the door. He could hear Anna and Simon yelling and screaming at each other amongst a din of breaking dishes, clattering silverware and clanging pots and pans. Mack quickly grabbed the brass doorknob and flung the door wide open, but before he could say anything, he was forced to hastily close the door as a rogue apple pie nearly hit him square in the face. It was almost satisfying to hear the muffled splat against the wooden door, followed closely by the clang of the pie pan as it slipped off the door and onto the tiled floor below.

"That was too close," thought Mack as he sighed with relief.

"Good evening, Mack!" said a friendly voice from behind the frazzled Guardian. Mack quickly turned around just as Alexander and Aurora walked towards the kitchen with Enrique right behind them. Behind Enrique were two Gardevoirs that Mack had never seen before.

"Ah, hello," said Mack as he extended his right hand towards the male Gardevoir, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Carl, Enrique's father," said Carl as he eagerly shook Mack's hand, "And this is my lovely wife, Samantha."

"Nice to meet you," said Samantha with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too," said Mack nervously, hoping these Gardevoirs were not heading for the kitchen, "Is there something you needed here at the church?"

"Yes," said Carl with happiness, "Something very important." Mack glanced at Enrique and could tell that something was making him very nervous.

"I've given Enrique permission to marry Anna," said Alexander with joy, "Enrique wanted us to witness his proposal."

"Now might not be such a good time…" said Mack reluctantly as he eyed the kitchen door.

"I can't wait to see the look on Anna's face," said Aurora blissfully, "I'm looking forward to helping another bride get ready on her wedding day…"

"I really don't think this is such a good idea right now," said Mack, trying to hide his fear, "Especially since Simon and Anna are very…busy right now."

"We've already spoken to Sakura. She doesn't mind at all if the food is late," explained Aurora.

"That's not what the problem is…" said Mack as he eyed the door once again and focused his power. For some reason, the kitchen had become eerily quiet.

"Well, I could always ask her tomorrow," said Enrique with a shrug, "The wedding wouldn't be until next summer anyway." Mack kept his focus on the kitchen.

"Great…" thought Mack, "Either they've killed each other or they're done fighting and there's a monumental mess just waiting for us behind that door."

"Enough of this," said Carl with some impatience, "I want to meet my son's bride-to-be and it's getting late."

"If you insist," said Mack with dread as he pointed to the kitchen door, "She's in there with Simon." The five Gardevoirs walked past Mack. Carl opened the door and gasped at what he saw. There was food, dishes, silverware, pots and pans littering the floor and the walls. At the center of this apocalyptic disaster stood Anna and Simon, eying a strange sculpture right in the middle of a large table at the center of the kitchen. Mack and the other Gardevoir's were absolutely puzzled and bewildered at this sight.

"I still think it looks like Glacian," said Anna as she gazed at the unstable sculpture. Anna was covered head to toe with what may have been tuna, crackers, various pies and pastries.

"I do agree with you," said an intrigued Simon, "It does resemble him to some degree, especially if you ignore the odd colorations and especially the smell." Simon looked equally bizarre with his new, edible and Technicolor appearance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded a shocked Alexander.

"Oh! Hi, dad!" said Anna as she faced her father with a smile.

"Ah, good evening," said Simon as he also turned about to face the small group of Gardevoirs.

"Well?" asked Alexander with growing impatience, "What on earth happened in here?!"

"Not much," said Anna.

"Indeed," replied Simon.

"You call this not much?!" asked Alexander as he pointed around the messy kitchen, "Sakura's bridal shower is going to start in a few minutes! Sakura and her guests are eagerly looking forward to some delicious treats and all we have for them is this mess!"

"And one ugly Gardevoir sculpture, I might add," said Mack with a grin, "I think Glacian would be horrified if he saw this thing and people were saying it looked like him, don't you agree?" Alexander, Aurora, Carl and Samantha tried their best to stifle their laughter.

"Yeah, I don't think Glacian would appreciate that," laughed Enrique, "But Gloria might get a kick out of it."

"Just relax," said Simon calmly, "Anna and I are going to clean this place up before the night is over."

"That's one thing," said Alexander gruffly, "But what about Sakura's party?"

"Not to worry," said Simon as he opened one of the large refrigerators in the kitchen. Inside, there were several boxed fruit pies and cheesecakes.

"Where did those come from?" asked Anna with curiosity.

"I always have a 'Plan B' just incase of an emergency," said Simon, "I'll have these served up in a few minutes after I get cleaned off."

"Oh! I'd better get cleaned up, too! I don't want to miss Sakura's party, either!" said Anna as she raced out of the kitchen and towards one of the restrooms in the church. Carl glanced at Alexander and grinned.

"So, my son will be marrying an…interesting one, isn't he?" asked Carl.

"You have no idea," chuckled Alexander. Several minutes later, Anna walked into one of the large rooms of the church. There, Sakura was having her party. Anna entered the room just as Sakura was trying on her wedding dress. The other female Gardevoirs in the room were stunned and delighted at the sight of Sakura's wedding splendor. As Glacian had promised, exact copies of his and Gloria's magnificent wedding attire were given to Sakura and Fredrick. The thousands of small diamonds on Sakura's shimmering white dress sparkled brightly in the light.

"Wow! Wait until Fredrick see's you like this!" giggled Anna.

"Oh! Hello, Anna!" said Sakura with happiness, "I was hoping you would show up. How do I look?"

"What can I say?" said Anna with a smile, "You look perfect."

"Thank you, Anna," said Sakura as she embraced her dear friend. The party continued for a few hours with Sakura and Anna just having fun with the other guests and eating the food that Simon had hastily unboxed and served to the waiting guests. As the party wound down and the last of the delicious treats had been consumed, Sakura faced Anna, wanting to ask her a question. Anna glanced at Sakura as the young, beautiful bride-to-be said something that Anna would remember for the rest of her life.

"Anna?" asked Sakura gently and quietly as she sat in a chair in her wonderful, sparkling dress, "Why do you smell like fish?"


	9. Section 09

**-18-**

The next week passed by quickly and soon, it was Fredrick and Sakura's wedding day. It was still fairly early in the morning and the sun had not yet risen over the mountains that surrounded the town of Gardev. Mack and Aura were still up early, getting ready for the big day. Mack had already helped Aura into her wedding dress and was now helping her with her jewelry once again. Aura sat on a small chair in front of her vanity, smiling as Mack tenderly got her golden and diamond anklets in place.

"There we go," said Mack happily as he lowered Aura's skirt and stood up, admiring his lovely mate.

"Thank you, honey," said Aura with a sweet smile as she stood up and gazed at herself in the vanity's large mirror.

"Happy anniversary, my love," said Mack tenderly as he came up behind Aura and wrapped his arms around her. Aura giggled with delight as Mack held her tightly. Just then, there was some familiar, soft scratching at the bedroom door. Mack faced the door and released Aura from his embrace.

"Come on in, William!" said Aura with happiness. With that, the door creaked open as an all too familiar Pikachu walked into the bedroom. William nodded his head in approval as he gazed at Aura in her wedding splendor.

"Good morning, Aura," said William with a smile as he jumped onto Aura's right shoulder, "Looks like you're all ready to go."

"Yep," said Aura as she reached up and gently stroked William with her left hand, "But, I think you could use a little something…more decorative."

"I guess so," said William, "Have any ideas?"

"Hmmm…" said Aura as she gazed at hers and William's reflections in the large mirror, "I have a few ideas that might work."

"Well, I'd better get dressed too," said Mack as he closed the bedroom door and made his way to his closet. He quietly slid the door open and narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on his wedding dress. This attire may have been Gardevoir tradition, he was still easily recognized as a groom and Aura loved seeing Mack in his wedding dress, but the idea of wearing this fluffy, white clothing still came across as strange to Mack.

"My parents would have a heart attack if they saw me in this. Well, here goes," thought Mack as he grabbed the hanger with his dress off the closet pole and made his way to the bathroom, all while Aura opened drawers on the vanity, looking for something that would make William look more presentable. Aura glanced at Mack and smiled at him as he walked away. Moments later, Mack was in the spacious bathroom and he quickly locked the door. He removed the hanger and carefully set his dress on the floor. Mack then focused his power just a bit to read Aura's thoughts: she was very eager to see Mack all dressed up once again. Mack laughed to himself as he took off his Gardevoir gown and pants.

"The things I do to keep her happy," chuckled Mack as he stepped into the wedding dress and pulled it up his body. He was carefully threading his wings through the slits in the back of the dress as he listened to the drama unfolding in his bedroom.

"No way!" said William with disgust as he backed away from Aura, "I am NOT going to wear a bow again and that's final!"

"Come on, you little cutie," said Aura with a smile, holding a big, blue bow in her right hand, "Don't you want to look nice, especially for Fredrick and Sakura's wedding?"

"No!" answered William as he took a few more steps towards the door, "There's a fine line between looking nice and looking disgustingly cute!"

"It's just for today," said Aura, trying to reassure William.

"I'm not going to wear that thing and you can't make me, so nyah!" said William as he stuck his tongue out at Aura and then bolted for the bedroom door. Aura just laughed as her eyes started to glow with a faint, blue light. Before William could realize what was happening, he felt something lift him off his feet and into the air.

"No fair!" complained William, "You psychic types have all the fun!" Aura just smiled as she had the stubborn Pikachu float within her reach. Then, she tenderly tied the bow around William's neck, despite his protests. William was desperately trying to get back on the floor, but he had no way of getting free of Aura's telekinetic grip.

"There!" said Aura with delight, "All done." She gently wrapped her left arm around the angry rodent and held him against her body. William continued to squirm, hoping he could get out of the bedroom.

"I wish you hadn't picked up Mack's strength, too," grumbled William as Aura had the griping Pikachu gaze at himself in the mirror. William snorted with contempt.

"You don't like it, do you?" asked Aura with a grin.

"Really? What was your first clue?" said William angrily as he gave up all hopes of freedom. Mack chuckled as he overheard what was happening in his bedroom.

"The way he was complaining, you'd almost think Aura was trying to give him a root canal," said Mack to himself with quiet laughter as he slipped his arms into the long, soft sleeves of his dress, "Considering what I have to wear today, William is getting off pretty easy." William let out a loud sigh.

"Tell you what," said Aura as she stroked William with her right hand, "If you behave, I'll let you have extra wedding cake." William's ears perked up when he heard Aura's proposal.

"You mean it?" asked William with excitement.

"Of course I do," said Aura, smiling as she held William, "There's only one alternative if you won't wear the bow."

"If it means I don't get any cake, I'm fine with that! Now let me go!" said William impatiently as he started to struggle again, trying to get free from Aura's embrace.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that," said Aura with a mischievous grin, "If you don't cooperate, I'm sure Mack won't mind the least bit if we let Anna dress you up." Immediately, William stopped squirming.

"Anna told me she would enjoy doing your makeup," said Aura in a sadistic tone, "Besides; she has the prettiest, fluffiest pink dress that she would just LOVE to see you in."

"Okay, Aura, I'll be good!" whimpered William with great fear, "Just, please…don't let her get me!"

"That's a good boy," said Aura as she kissed William on the back of his head. She smiled and turned her gaze to the bathroom door as she heard Mack erupt with laughter.

"Did I find the perfect mate, or what?" thought Mack with a smile as he slowly zipped up his wedding dress. He then gazed at himself in the mirror, thankful that at least his soft, shimmering, long-sleeved white dress and its full skirt with fluffy petticoats underneath it was comfortable. He stepped out of the bathroom with a blissful smile on his face, glad that he would be spending yet another day with his beloved wife, Aura.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white!" sang Aura, teasing Mack as he walked into the bedroom.

"Doesn't he look nice and pretty?" said William with a grin.

"As do you, my furry little friend," said Mack, "Aura, I'd say that we have the perfect family pet, how about you?" William snarled: he did not like being referred to as a pet, no matter how true this was.

"Just wait until we have a Ralts or two," said Aura, "They will just love playing with William, especially dress up!" William howled with despair just as Glacian opened the bedroom door, horrified at the terrible sound.

"What's going on?!" asked Glacian with shock, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Aura and I were just talking about the future," said Mack.

"The future must be pretty dreadful indeed," said Glacian with a smile as he noticed the large blue bow around William's neck, "Especially for such a cute, pet Pikachu." Gloria walked into the room right behind her husband.

"At least you don't have to wear a pink bow, William," said Gloria tenderly. Mack gazed at Glacian and Gloria as they stood in the room, dressed in their wedding splendor.

"This is going to be a day to remember," said Mack.

"Indeed it will," said Glacian as he wrapped an arm around Gloria and held her close, "It has been decades since anyone, let alone the people of Gardev, have ever seen me with Gloria, or in my wedding attire for that matter."

"They're all going to be in for such a shock when they see me and my husband together, dressed like this," said Gloria with excitement. Mack nodded his head in agreement: Glacian was quite a sight just by himself. His dress shimmered brightly and it sparkled from hundreds of small diamonds inlaid on the bodice, the sleeves and on his full skirt. Gloria's attire, to say the least, put all of Aura's wedding splendor to shame: the entire dress was covered with thousands of small diamonds. Blue diamonds also gave the appearance of decorative patterns on the bodice, sleeves and skirt. The diamonds on Gloria's bracelets, earrings and tiara were at least twice the size of Aura's with all the jewelry made out of fine platinum. Even the large, white bow on the back of Gloria's dress was adorned with diamonds. Glacian could tell that Mack and Aura were absolutely stunned at his and Gloria's wedding attire.

"Sheesh," said Mack with amazement, "And to think that Fredrick and Sakura will be dressed just like you two."

"Believe it or not, it's actually very uncommon for a Gardevoir bride and groom to be as decorated as we or even you and Aura are," explained Glacian as he held Gloria close, "The bride is always the most adorned of a Gardevoir couple and the groom is usually plain in comparison. Dresses that shimmer or sparkle are only given to couples who have high importance, like the families of the Guardians, Elite Guard and the other elders. Mack, you are one of only a handful of male Gardevoir's with a dress that shimmers in the light. This denotes your importance, not just as a Guardian of Gardev, but because of your selfless acts before you even became a Gardevoir. I saw to it that you and Aura would be the most decorated bride and groom on your wedding day and believe me when I say that no Gardevoir couple before was ever as decorated as Gloria and I, until today."

"My father didn't want it any other way," said Gloria happily, "He would settle for nothing but the best for his daughter."

"Ah, that reminds me," said Glacian, "I have a gift for you, Mack." Glacian stepped out of the room and into the hallway for a few minutes, and then walked back into the bedroom with a large white cape in his arms.

"I had this made for you as well as one for each of the male members of the Guardian family who have married," said Glacian as he held out the cape to Mack, "Here, how about you have Aura help you out it on?" Mack nodded as Aura stepped forward and took the cape from Glacian. Mack stood still as Aura giggled and carefully put the cape on her mate.

"Very good," said Glacian, "Now, take a good look in the mirror, Mack. I think you're going to like this." Mack turned his head to get a look at his new cape and was not surprised with Glacian's statement in the least. The flowing, white cape was decorated with fine patterns and it reached to the ground, covering up his wings as they lay folded on his back.

"Thank you, Glacian," said Mack with amazement, "Thank you very much! I love it!"

"You're not the only one!" said Aura with sheer delight.

"This is what the married males of the Guardian family will wear, so they stand out amongst other Gardevoirs," said Glacian.

"Then that's what I'll do," said Mack.

"Very good," said Glacian as he started to leave the room with Gloria at his side, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go put on my crown."

"What?" asked Mack, "When did you get a crown? I thought the Gardevoir city had a head elder, not a king." Glacian chuckled as he faced Aura.

"I see you missed a few things that you needed to teach Mack, Aura," said Glacian with warm laughter, "But that's okay. You see, Mack, since the Gardevoir city was founded many thousands of years ago, a member of the Guardian family has always sat on the throne of the city."

"That's right," said Mack, "It's your job to rule the city and help others solve problems that the other elders can't handle."

"You see, when Gloria was taken from me, I never wanted to wear my wedding attire again, nor the crown for that matter," said Glacian, "It was rather odd that I was asked to be the next king so suddenly after I passed on the duties of guardianship over Gardev. Apparently, my great-great-great grandfather had passed away just days after Gloria was thought to be lost. So, the elders asked me to take up the crown as I was next in line for the throne. As you can guess, I did not refuse. Now that Gloria is back with me, I can again proudly wear my wedding attire and crown with my queen at my side."

"I have a crown, too," said Gloria with a smile, "I don't care that it's smaller than Glacian's."

"Speaking of which, I wish to have Alexander become king when I pass away," said Glacian, "He has already accepted. Why, if he had refused, I would have begged you, Mack and Aura, to be the next king and queen of the Gardevoir city."

"You know, I think I would have agreed to that," said Mack, "But there is just one thing that bothers me: Why does everyone just call it the Gardevoir city? Does the city not have a name?"

"The city did have a name, but no one knows what it is anymore. That knowledge was lost centuries ago, but I imagine the name of the city is written down somewhere. Someone would just have to sift through several hundred tons of old papers and stone tablets," said Glacian with a shrug, "It's just fine that the city's name is not known. It's not really that important."

"Glacian, dear, don't you think we should get back to our room and prepare for the wedding?" asked Gloria.

"Ah. Thank you, my dear. We should get going," said Glacian as he started to leave the room, "We'll see you two at the church. In the meantime, make sure you get some breakfast and are at the church by 10:00." Mack closed the door and faced Aura as she gently set William on the bed.

"I wonder…" said Mack as he gazed at his lovely wife, "Is there anything that we've forgotten?" Aura's eyes opened wide as she suddenly remembered some of her jewelry.

"Oh! The diamonds for my wings!" said Aura with shock as she quickly searched the drawers of the vanity for a familiar chest, "Here it is, Mack!" Aura handed the small, silver chest to Mack as she sat down in front of the vanity and spread her wings. Mack tenderly slid the diamond and platinum clips into Aura's soft wings.

"This is going to be a long day," said Mack with a smile.

"You said it…" muttered William.

**-19-**

Alexander could not possibly be any happier or more proud of his son, Fredrick.

"I've been waiting a long time for this day," said Alexander with great joy, "Soon, my son is going to have a mate." Fredrick just smiled nervously as he stood in front of some large mirrors, admiring his wedding dress. His attire was just like Glacian's, down to the hundreds of small diamonds that made the skirt, bodice and sleeves sparkle brightly.

"I can only imagine how Sakura will feel when she see's me like this," said Fredrick with excitement. Alexander stood still and smiled, admiring his son in his wedding splendor.

"It seems like only yesterday, you were a little Ralts," said Alexander with a happy sigh. Without warning, Fredrick ran up and tightly wrapped his arms around his father in tears.

"What's wrong, Fredrick?" asked Alexander tenderly as he held his son close, "Are you scared?"

"No…I'm not scared…" said Fredrick, "I'm just so happy that you will get to see my wedding. If Mack had not rescued you and mom from Cipher…"

"Its okay, Fredrick," said Alexander with a bright smile as he released Fredrick with his embrace, "That's all behind us now. There's a great future ahead of us, that much is sure."

"Thank you, dad," said Fredrick. Alexander let out another sigh.

"You always did have a tender heart, just like your mother," said Alexander as he briefly stretched out his wings, "You're going to make Sakura one very happy Gardevoir."

"That reminds me," said Fredrick as he took one last look at himself in the nearby mirrors, "Who is going to walk Sakura down the aisle?" Alexander leaned against a dresser in the room.

"You have a good point," said Alexander, deep in thought, "I don't think any of us has discussed that. Of course, usually the bride's father walks her down the aisle, but no one knows what became of Sakura's father…" There was a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Alexander, but may I please come in?" asked Glacian from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Glacian," replied Alexander as he opened the door, "You did mention that you had something for my son and I." Glacian and Gloria walked into the middle of the room. Gloria had what seemed to be two very large, folded pieces of fine, white cloth in her arms.

"Indeed I do, Alexander," said Glacian happily as he faced Fredrick, "This will be a day to remember. Why, I've never married another Gardevoir couple with my wife present and certainly not in my best clothes."

"So, what do you have for us?" asked Fredrick with curiosity.

"Ah, of course," said Glacian as Gloria handed Alexander and Fredrick the large, white cloths. Alexander quickly unfolded his and, much to his surprise, discovered that what he held was an ornate, shimmering white cape: covered with intricate designs. Fredrick hastily unfolded his cloth as soon as he saw what his father had received. Sure enough it was another ornate cape, just like his father's.

"Shall we help you put them on?" asked Gloria.

"Yes, please," said Alexander as he handed his cape to Gloria. Fredrick handed his to Glacian as he turned around. Within moments, Fredrick and Alexander had their new capes on: a gold chain and clip would keep them in place around their necks.

"These capes are to be a new tradition for all married males of the Guardian family," explained Glacian. Fredrick took another look in the mirrors and saw that the flowing cape completely covered his majestic wings, yet it still looked great with his wedding dress.

"It looks perfect! Sakura will love it!" said Fredrick with sheer delight.

"I think you both agree that these capes look even better on your back than just your wings," said Glacian, "Of course, I wouldn't try flying with those capes on: they would just create drag and get in the way of your wings."

"Thank you very much, Glacian," said Alexander with delight.

"Yes! Thank you!" said Fredrick with a big smile.

"You're both very welcome. Well, we have to be going now," said Glacian as he and Gloria started to leave the room, "Alexander, you and Fredrick should get to the sanctuary soon."

"Wait! I have a question for you!" said Alexander, "Who should walk Sakura down the aisle?" Glacian thought about this for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a good question, but I'm afraid that I do not have an answer," replied Glacian as he left the room with his wife, "I'm sure we'll find an answer."


	10. Section 10

**-20-**

Just minutes ago, Aurora had been helping Sakura get into her wedding dress.

"I never thought I would get to help another bride get ready for her wedding so soon," said Aurora with joy, "I figured I would have to wait until Anna's wedding to do this again!"

"I really appreciate this," said Sakura with a heavy sigh, "I just wish my mother and father were here for this day."

"I think they would be proud of you, Sakura," said Aurora with a bright smile as she carefully zipped up Sakura's gorgeous, diamond-encrusted wedding dress, "There. Just take a good look at yourself: there hasn't been a bride as decorated as you in ages." Sakura giggled with excitement as she gazed upon herself in a set of large mirrors.

"Well, not since Glacian and Gloria were married," said Sakura with happiness as Aurora led her away from the mirrors and onto a small seat in front of an elaborate vanity, "Oh, Aurora, I can't wait until Fredrick sees me!" Aurora couldn't help but laugh as she got Sakura's jewelry laid out on the vanity.

"That's what Aura said on her wedding day, too," giggled Aurora, "And just like I told her: you think you look nice now, we haven't even taken care of your jewelry or hair yet!" There was a soft knock on the door just as Aurora gently clipped Sakura's gold and diamond earrings in place.

"Come in," said Sakura with a smile. The door slowly opened to reveal Jake, his wife Makoto and their young daughter, Sakura.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Jake with hesitation.

"Not at all," replied Sakura in a friendly tone of voice, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually," said Jake as his daughter came forward, "Sakura just wants to spend just a few minutes with you before the ceremony. She wants to say goodbye."

"I'll be right outside, Sakura," said Aurora to the Gardevoir bride as she left the room.

"Of course you may," said Sakura. Jake and Makoto nodded their heads and left the room, quietly closing the door behind them. Sakura smiled at the little girl.

"Well?" asked Sakura tenderly, "What do you want to talk about?" The young girl erupted in tears as she ran up and wrapped her arms around her Gardevoir.

"There, there," said Sakura as she embraced the sobbing little girl, "You don't have to be sad. In just matter of moments, I'm going to get married to a wonderful Gardevoir who will take care of me and protect me for the rest of our lives."

"I know…" said the little girl with anguish, "But I'm going to miss you, Sakura. I know my mommy, daddy and I were just supposed to take care of you until you grew up. I just wish we didn't have to say goodbye so soon…" Sakura held the young girl close, coming face to face with her.

"This isn't goodbye," said Sakura with a bright smile, "Fredrick and I will come visit you when we can. Besides, you do have a couple of young Mawiles who need you. Li and Mei-lin wouldn't want you to be so sad on such a wonderful day as this."

"Okay, Sakura. You're right…" said the girl as she dried her eyes. Sakura just smiled at her dear friend as she gently set her back on the floor.

"I have an idea!" said Sakura with happiness, "Do you want to help me get ready for my wedding?"

"I guess so," said Sakura, the little girl as her Gardevoir opened a few drawers on the vanity.

"How about we play dress up: just you and me," said Sakura with a friendly smile, "One last time." The little girl's eyes lit up with happiness.

"I would love to!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Okay!" said Sakura happily as she handed her friend her gold and diamond bracelets, "Would you like to help me put on my bracelets?" The girl smiled and nodded: soon, she carefully clipped the sparkling bracelets around Sakura's wrists. Jake and Makoto overhead their daughter and the Gardevoir bride giggling and having fun together: they opened the door to see their daughter, carefully and tenderly sliding Sakura's tiara and lace headdress into her hair. Aurora gazed into the room as well and couldn't help but laugh as the young girl helped put the finishing touches on Sakura's wedding splendor.

"Well!" laughed Aurora, "I guess you're just about ready now, aren't you, Sakura?"

"I'm almost ready," said Sakura with a nervous smile as she picked up the little girl and held the child in her arms, "I think I just need someone who will walk me down the aisle and give me to Fredrick."

"Would you like Alexander to do that for you?" asked Aurora.

"Perhaps I could, if you'd like," said Jake with a smile, "After all, I did help raise you."

"It's going to be very different to not have a Kirlia or Gardevoir in the house," said Makoto happily, "I'm so happy for you Sakura." The Gardevoir bride nodded her head and smiled. Aurora was still wondering how the Gardevoir and girl, both named Sakura, managed to understand when people were talking to one of them or the other. The fact that their names were identical often caused confusion.

"Sakura?" asked the bride, "Is the flower girl all ready, too?"

"You bet!" replied the young girl with happiness, "Mei-lin was really looking forward to this."

"So, that brings us back to the question," said Jake as he leaned against the doorway, "The wedding is going to start soon and we need to know who will walk this gorgeous bride to the altar?" Sakura gazed about the room at Jake, Makoto, Aurora and the content child in her arms.

"I'd better get to the sanctuary before Alexander worries about me," said Aurora as she quickly left the room. Sakura continued to think for a few more minutes when she finally had an idea.

"I think I know just what we should do," said Sakura, the Gardevoir bride.

**-21-**

Minutes later, Mack and Aura were sitting in the front right row of pews with Alexander and Aurora on their left. The two couples were reclining with their capes, lace veils and wings hanging over the back of the pew. Anna and Enrique were sitting on Mack's right with Simon sitting quietly between Anna and Mack. Up near the pulpit, Ramirez the best man, wearing a black necktie, stood proudly next to his younger brother. William stood on Ramirez's left, holding a red velvet pillow: resting on it were Fredrick and Sakura's golden wedding bands. Behind the Gardevoir brothers and Pikachu sat Glacian and Gloria in a pair of ornate, wooden chairs. Sunlight was pouring in through the stained-glass windows of the sanctuary while the people and other Pokémon quietly talked amongst themselves as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Even Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David had come to the wedding. They sat in the row right behind the Guardians, staying silent.

"Doesn't this bring back wonderful memories?" asked Aura as she leaned against her husband.

"Yes, indeed," whispered Mack as he wrapped his left arm around his gorgeous mate.

"I think that goes the same for us, too," said Alexander with a bright smile as Aurora leaned against his left shoulder. Fredrick walked towards the front pews: Alexander and Aurora stood up and embraced their son.

"Are you nervous?" asked Alexander.

"Yes, I am," said Fredrick, "But I'm so happy that you and mom could be here for this day."

"We're glad to be here too," said Aurora with joy as she kissed Fredrick on his right cheek.

"Now, you'd better prepare yourself," said Alexander as he held his son close, "The bride will be here soon." Fredrick nodded and kissed his parents right before he walked back towards the pulpit, next to his older brother. Glacian glanced at Fredrick.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Glacian quietly, "Taking on a mate is a big responsibility, Fredrick. I must say that if you feel the slightest bit of doubt, then you should not marry Sakura."

"I'm ready," said Fredrick with determination.

"Then let us begin," said Glacian. He glanced at the church pipe organ, but the usual musician, Jake, was missing.

"Hmmm…" said Glacian as he faced Warren, sitting right behind Alexander and Aurora.

"Is something wrong?" asked Warren with concern.

"It appears that Jake is running late," said Glacian, "I don't suppose you remember how to play the organ, do you?"

"I should," said Warren as he stood up and walked towards the massive pipe organ, "After all, I'm the one who taught Jake how to play." Warren sat at the bench, cracked his knuckles and started to play some light music. With that, the back door of the sanctuary opened and soon closed as Mei-lin the Mawile, wearing a big, pink bow around her neck, slowly came towards the altar, scattering red rose petals as she went. Glacian nodded appreciatively as the young Mawile walked up and stood on Fredrick's right. At that moment, the congregation stood up and faced the large doors of the sanctuary. A few moments passed: it seemed like the sound of a pin dropping would shatter the revered silence. Warren flexed his fingers a few times, hoping he could still play this one song.

"Here goes nothing…" thought Warren as he started to play the wedding march. The doors opened wide and Fredrick looked on in awe as his bride slowly walked towards him. At her side, stood Jake with his right arm wrapped around Sakura. Right behind them, Makoto and their daughter, Sakura, followed closely. Fredrick wasn't paying much attention to Sakura's dear friends. Sakura's wedding dress sparkled and shimmered brightly in the sunlight from it's thousands of small diamonds. Sakura's golden, diamond jewelry shone with incredible luster. Mack thought back for a moment, remembering that not even Aura had been this stunning in appearance. As Sakura slowly walked ever closer to her groom, the large, white, diamond-encrusted bow on the back of her dress bobbed slightly and the soft petticoats under her skirt rustled ever so softly with each step that she took. Mack glanced up at Fredrick: he was smiling and blushing deeply as his wondrous bride came forth.

"Aura?" asked Mack quietly, "Did I blush like that, too?" Aura smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, you did, my love," said Aura sweetly as she held Mack close, "You looked like you had stumbled into a wonderful dream when you laid eyes on me…" Mack chuckled quietly as he held his beloved mate tightly.

"I think our dream together will never end," said Mack tenderly as he kissed Aura. Meanwhile, Fredrick was in awe, marveling at Sakura, his mate-to-be: She blushed and smiled at him. Before long, Sakura stopped at the alter, just as Warren ceased playing the song. Glacian stood up and towards the pulpit, smiling at Sakura and her family as his beautiful, flowing cape dragged ever so softly against the carpeted floor. It was tradition for the bride's father to walk her down the aisle and give her to the groom, but this was close enough as far as Glacian was concerned, for these people had worked hard to raise Sakura from an orphaned Ralts to a beautiful, mature Gardevoir. Meanwhile, the other people and Pokémon in the sanctuary were stunned to see Glacian in his wedding attire and also with his mate. Warren stared at Glacian: the old mayor had seen this sage Gardevoir lead many weddings, but even he had never seen Glacian or his mate for that matter, in their wedding splendor. Warren laughed to himself: with their identical outfits, Glacian and Fredrick looked almost like twins, as well as Sakura and Gloria.

"Well, this is a first!" said Glacian with a smile as he gazed down at Sakura, Jake, Makoto and the little girl, Sakura, "Who gives this female Gardevoir to this male Gardevoir?"

"We do," said Jake with joy as he let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura turned around and held Jake and Makoto for a few moments for the last time as a single Gardevoir. Finally, she knelt down and embraced the young girl.

"Goodbye, Sakura," said the little girl with happiness.

"This isn't goodbye," said the Gardevoir bride tenderly and with a bright smile, "You'll see me again someday and maybe with a Ralts or two as well." Sakura, the bride, let go of the child and stepped up to the altar, handing her bouquet of red roses to Makoto. Fredrick stepped forward as he held Sakura's hands in his own.

"You look…dazzling, Sakura," whispered Fredrick with awe.

"So do you, Fredrick…" said Sakura with a blissful sigh as she and Fredrick faced Glacian.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to witness Fredrick and Sakura as they enter into holy wedlock," announced Glacian, "Before we begin, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, then speak now, or forever hold your peace." The congregation was completely silent. Glacian just grinned as he gazed at Anna.

"You disappoint me, Anna," chuckled Glacian, remembering Mack and Aura's wedding, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"No," said Anna with a shrug, "I think I've lost my touch." Alexander, the rest of his family and the congregation laughed softly as Glacian returned his attention to the hopeful bride and groom. Gloria just smiled as she sat in her chair, admiring the young couple and, especially, her husband.

"Fredrick, Sakura, you are about to make your vows, which must not be taken lightly," said Glacian, "You both understand what is expected of a married couple, do you? You must also realize that in the event that should Mack, Aura and Ramirez perish, it will be up to you two to take on the mantel of guardianship over the town of Gardev. Plus, it will be up to the two of you to continue the bloodline of the Guardians. Do you understand and accept these responsibilities?"

"Yes," replied Fredrick firmly.

"I do," said Sakura gently.

"Very well," said Glacian, "With the acceptance of your responsibilities as members of the Guardian family, you may now exchange your vows." Fredrick blushed deeply as he stared into Sakura's eyes.

"I, Fredrick, take you, Sakura, to be my mate, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, forsaking all others, 'til death do we part," declared Fredrick. Sakura smiled and blushed as she held Fredrick's hands.

"I, Sakura, take you, Fredrick, to be my mate, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, forsaking all others, 'til death do we part," said Sakura with determination as a single tear of joy streamed down her face.

"Fredrick, do you have a ring for Sakura?" asked Glacian.

"Yes, I do," said Fredrick as William stepped forward with the wedding bands. Fredrick smiled and stroked William a few times as he picked up one of the rings. Fredrick knelt before Sakura as she held out her right hand.

"Repeat after me," said Glacian, "With this ring, I thee wed." Fredrick smiled and stared at Sakura's face as he slowly slid the ring over her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Fredrick tenderly. Sakura closed her eyes and blushed deeply as Fredrick stood back up and tightly held her hands.

"Sakura, do you have a ring for Fredrick?" asked Glacian again.

"Oh, yes!" said Sakura with enthusiasm. The congregation erupted with soft laughter at Sakura's outburst while she knelt before Fredrick, also stroked William a few times and picked up the golden ring while holding Fredrick's left hand.

"Repeat after me," said Glacian with joy, "With this ring, I thee wed." Sakura sobbed with sheer happiness as she slowly slid the ring over Fredrick's finger.

"With this ring…" said Sakura through tears of joy, "I thee wed." Sakura stood up, drying her eyes with a clean handkerchief. The bride and groom smiled and blushed as they held each other's hands once again.

"With the exchange of your vows, the acceptance of your duties as members of the Guardian family and your exchange of rings, I now pronounce you two, mates," said Glacian with delight as Sakura and Fredrick stared longingly at each other.

"Fredrick, you may now kiss the bride," said Glacian. With that, Fredrick walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around his marvelous bride. Sakura held Fredrick tightly and she and Fredrick closed their eyes as they kissed for the first time. The congregation erupted with cheers and applause for the young, newly-wed couple. Meanwhile, Alexander and Aurora were also locked in a tight embrace on the pew, kissing with great passion, as were Mack and Aura. The Guardians and Aura's parents soon broke their kiss and then turned their attention back to the altar. Fredrick and Sakura were still kissing, deeply in love amidst the continuing cheers and applause. Mack and Aura watched as Fredrick started to teeter and then plopped on his back with Sakura still embracing and kissing him. The cheers quickly were replaced with laughter. Even Glacian couldn't help but laugh out loud. Before long, however, Fredrick and Sakura broke their first kiss and stared into each other's eyes once again, blushing with embarrassment. The congregation quieted down as Fredrick coughed and carefully stood up, gently helping his mate back on her feet. Fredrick laughed and Sakura giggled as they once again held hands and faced Glacian. Glacian quickly stifled his laughter as Fredrick and Sakura released each other's hands and then faced the congregation to more cheers and loud applause.

"I now present for the first time," declared Glacian with immense delight, "Fredrick and Sakura as husband and wife!" Warren played the organ loudly as the two lovers walked down the aisle hand in hand to the loud celebration of the congregation.

"Sheesh," said Mack as he faced Aura, "Their first kiss made ours look like nothing in comparison." Aura playfully tugged on the chain of Mack's pendant, drawing him closer to her face.

"But they didn't have these pendants glow almost as bright as a roaring fire now, did they? Therefore, no one will ever match out first kiss," said Aura sweetly as she came closer and closer to Mack's face, "At least not until the next Guardian couple gets married…"

"Oh…stop talking and kiss already, my princess…" whispered Mack as he closed his eyes. Mack and Aura let out a blissful sigh as their lips touched just as their sapphire and ruby pendants shone brightly once again. Alexander and Aurora took another look and Fredrick and Sakura as they left the sanctuary and then at Mack and Aura while they kissed.

"Two down, two to go," said Alexander with a smile.

"Mmm…" sighed Aurora blissfully, "We're going to be up to our necks in grandchildren if this keeps up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Alexander as he held his mate close. Glacian faced the congregation.

"There will be a celebratory banquet in the church cafeteria. You are all welcome to attend!" announced Glacian with joy.


	11. Section 11

**-22-**

Mack could hardly believe what he was seeing: as he entered into the cafeteria with Aura at his side, wonderful smells, sounds and sights greeted his senses. From what Mack could gather, Sakura had chosen red and white as the colors for the wedding. All the large tables were covered with red, satin tablecloths. At each table setting were fine china dishes and shining silverware: all this plus wine glasses and artistically-folded napkins almost gave the impression that the groom, bride and their guests were about to dine in one very fancy restaurant, but the surprises didn't end there. At the far end of the room were three tables, covered with dish upon dish of food that looked, smelled and was arranged so wonderfully, it was like Fredrick and Sakura had hired a master chef to cater their wedding reception. In the back left corner of the large room, some distance from the food, there were at least a dozen Gardevoirs, playing Chellos, violins, violas, flutes, harps and other fine musical instruments. They seemed to be playing a soft waltz as the guests continued to stream into the room and to the lavishly-decorated tables.

"Mack, Aura: this way please," said Ramirez as he then guided Mack and Aura to their table: they would be dining at the same table with Fredrick, Sakura, Aurora, Alexander, Glacian, Gloria, Anna, Enrique and of course, the best man, Ramirez. Mack and Aura soon sat down to the right of the bride and groom. William was at the table too, sitting on his favorite pile of old phonebooks so he could actually eat at the table.

"Just look at this!" marveled Mack as he glanced about the room, "I haven't seen such a fine wedding reception in years!"

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Fredrick.

"Oh, yes," replied Mack, "This is just so…amazing compared to what Aura and I got, but believe me, my wedding was still the best day of my life. I'm glad you and Sakura get to celebrate your marriage like this."

"To tell you the truth, your wedding and banquet would have been just as impressive if not more so," said Glacian, "As you know, Fredrick and Sakura have been planning their wedding for a year now. There was little time to get what we would have planned for your wedding together, especially within a week."

"It's just fine with me," said Mack with a nervous smile, "Besides, if everything had gone as planned, I would have been married to Aura in your wedding dress, Glacian! It's just too flashy and…pretty for my taste."

"But," said Aura, "You did say you would have worn it, just for me, remember?" Mack chuckled.

"Yes, I would have worn that dress," replied Mack, "I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much, plus I would have had to wear the dress for two weeks for our honeymoon."

"Not to mention on our birthdays, our wedding anniversary, anytime we go to a wedding, when we're expecting a Ralts to be born, whenever we're guests to another couple's Ralts being born, the day one of our children gets married, Christmas, Valentines Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day and Easter," said Aura, rattling off the special days as she flashed Mack a grin, "I think that's all of them." At that moment, Simon came forward and addressed the wedding guests.

"Attention, everyone!" declared Simon, "It is my pleasure to inform you all that the food is ready! Enjoy! The bride, groom and their family shall go first." With that, Mack and Aura followed the rest of their family to the buffet. Mack was absolutely astounded at what he found: poached lobster, crepes, fresh rolls and fresh Crabby, just to name a few of the delicacies that lined the table.

"Where to begin?!" laughed Mack, "I'd like to ask the chef what he would recommend!"

"You called?" asked Simon as he loomed over Mack. The Guardian quickly turned around to face the old Kabutops.

"You mean to say…you prepared all of this?" asked a flabbergasted Mack.

"Not all of it," said Simon, "Agatha was a great help to me. I wouldn't have been able to manage all this without her expertise, so be sure you thank her as well."

"I didn't know you could cook, Simon," said Aura with a smile.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you end up with a lot of spare time. I just decided to put mine to good use," explained Simon matter-of-factly.

"So, you can cook, too?" said a female Gardevoir, sitting at a nearby table, "If only you were a Gardevoir…I wouldn't hesitate to marry you."

"Good thing I'm not a Gardevoir, then, huh?" said Simon with spite, taunting the single, young Gardevoir. The young Gardevoir let out a loud sigh from disappointment.

"Maybe my wish will come true one day…" said the Gardevoir with another blissful sigh.

"I'll make sure to steer Jirachi well away from you, then…" muttered Simon as he walked back to the kitchen. Glacian chuckled warmly as he carefully chose his lunch.

"What's so funny?" asked Mack.

"Is Simon gonna get it?" asked Anna with enthusiasm.

"Oh, he's going to get it alright…" said Glacian with quiet, sinister laughter.

"What's going to happen to him? Please tell me!" pleaded Anna.

"Oh, come on now, Anna," said Glacian as his gaze fell on the poached lobster, "You know I would never spoil such a delightful surprise. Trust me, what's going to happen to him will be talked about for ages and no, what will happen is not going to be bad." Lunch was served, slowly but surely as the band continued to play soft, uplifting music. Fredrick and Sakura just couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They would kiss from time to time as they enjoyed their extravagant lunch. Oddly enough, Li and Mei-lin, the Mawiles, had grown tired of the banquet, so they left to play outside. Before long, it was time for desert. As soon as the announcement was made, Li and Mei-lin stormed back into the cafeteria, eagerly waiting for wedding cake, among other fabulous deserts. The wedding cake was brought before the young couple by Simon and Agatha.

"Some of my finest work," said Agatha with a smile as she winked at Fredrick and Sakura, "You're going to love this, that much I can promise."

"Thank you very much," said Sakura with a polite bow.

"No, thank you!" laughed Agatha, "It's not every day I get to use my talents like this, or work with such a fine Pokémon chef for that matter."

"Indeed," said Simon. As the two chefs walked away, Fredrick and Anna slowly cut the first slice together. In a few moments, they each had a small bite of cake in their hands. Anna watched closely, hoping Fredrick and Sakura would smash it in each other's faces. Fredrick smiled at Sakura.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Fredrick quietly. Sakura smiled mischievously and nodded her head.

"Oh, here it comes!" thought Anna with excitement as she overheard Fredrick's comment. What happened next, no one had expected: the bride and groom quickly faced Anna and with a flick of their wrists, they flung the pieces of cake directly at Anna's face. Before she could react, the sugary frosting and marble cake was all over her eyes, nose and mouth. The wedding guests broke out into loud laughter. Even the Gardevoir band stopped playing for a moment, just to get a good look and a good laugh out of this situation.

"Satisfied, Anna?" asked Sakura with a grin.

"You're lucky it's your wedding day…" grumbled Anna.

"Here, let me help you," said Enrique as he gently cleaned up Anna's face with a cloth napkin.

"That was a nice shot!" laughed William, "I couldn't have done that any better myself!" Anna glared at William.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you," said Anna sadistically, "You think your blue bow is bad? Just you see!"

"Now, now, that'll be enough, you two," said Glacian firmly as he stared at his great-great granddaughter and Mack's Pikachu, "Let's not ruin one of the greatest days that Fredrick and Sakura will ever have." As the cake was served and the band resumed their gentle music, Mack glanced at Alexander and Aurora: something seemed to be missing. Alexander faced his son-in-law and smiled.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Alexander.

"How come you don't have a bottle of wine for Fredrick and Sakura?" asked Mack with curiosity, "That and how come Gardevoirs don't have last names?"

"I'll start with your first question," said Alexander and he leaned towards Mack, "You see, that bottle of Gardev wine that I gave to your and my lovely daughter Aura, was the last bottle I had in my possession. I had been saving it for several years for the day when someone would marry her and become the next Guardian of Gardev. That wine has not been produced in decades. Why, the only other couple I know of who shared a bottle of this rare drink was Arthur and Jasmine on the night of their tenth wedding anniversary. It's such a pity that there is no more of this wine: it has always been treasured by Gardevoirs and humans alike. In fact, Gardev was founded by Warren's ancestors because this place is such good wine country."

"We would have given our son a bottle of Gardev wine to share with his mate, but we just couldn't find one," said Aurora with a heavy sigh, "There is only one bottle of this wine left that I know of and Glacian is saving it for you and Aura to celebrate your own tenth wedding anniversary."

"Why did the wineries shut down? Did a disaster destroy them years ago?" asked Mack.

"You should ask Glacian one of these days," replied Alexander, "He was here first hand when the wine industry in Gardev was completely shut down." Mack nodded his head in understanding.

"Now, as for your second question," explained Alexander, "Gardevoirs may not use a surname to identify other families, but we can still tell by other means."

"Like what?" asked Mack with curiosity.

"I'll tell you later, Mack," said Aura with a smile. Before long, desert was over and another, familiar wedding tradition was about to take place. Fredrick and Sakura stepped forward as Glacian placed a folding chair behind the young bride.

"Now, let us have all eligible, single female Pokémon come forward!" said Glacian happily.

"If I catch the bouquet, you'd better get the garter too, Li," said Mei-lin with a wink as she gathered with other female Pokémon in the middle of the room. Sakura faced away from the small crowd and let her bouquet of red and white roses sail through the air with a hearty toss. Anna was standing next to Mei-lin as the bouquet came their way. Several female Gardevoirs jumped into the air, trying to snag the flowers as well.

"They must be hoping that I'll catch the garter," thought Simon with dread. Much to his relief, the flowers continued onward, right into Anna's awaiting hands.

"Wow! I finally got it!" exclaimed Anna with great happiness as she held the soft bouquet in her arms.

"Well done, Anna," said Alexander with a smile. Aurora was smiling as well. Glacian chuckled to himself, remembering the nasty fall Anna had taken when she tried to catch Aura's bouquet just a year ago.

"Alright, let us have all eligible, single male Pokémon come forward now!" announced Glacian. Several Pokémon, including Enrique and Ramirez stepped forward into the middle of the large room. Simon, reluctantly, also joined the group of male Pokémon. He glanced to his right as Anna grinned at him.

"Oh, dear…" thought Simon, "If that garter comes my way, maybe no one will notice if it suddenly…explodes…or something." Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and even David also joined the other Pokémon on the floor. Sakura sat down on the folding chair, smiling at her mate. Fredrick smiled too as he gently removed Sakura's right, white satin slipper. He then gripped the front edge of her skirt with his left hand: slowly, he lifted up her skirt. Sakura blushed deeply and giggled nervously as Fredrick reached up her skirt with his other hand, through her soft, fluffy petticoats and wrapped his fingers around her garter. Sakura continued to giggle as Fredrick tenderly pulled the garter down her leg and off her foot. Fredrick then lowered Sakura's skirt and gently slid her slipped back onto her foot. Finally, Fredrick stood up, turned away from the eager Pokémon and tossed the garter into the air. Simon kept close eyes on the lace and diamond-encrusted object as it sailed through the air and, much to his delight, far away from him.

"That was too close," thought Simon as he glanced at Anna. She actually seemed to be relieved that Simon had not caught the garter after all. Instead, the garter went right in Enrique's hands. He tightly wrapped his fingers around the garter, admiring the fine lace and the ring of diamonds around its middle band. He glanced up an Anna and blushed. Anna smiled as she came towards Enrique.

"Alright, it's time," thought Enrique with determination.

"Let's have a big hand for the happy couple!" said Glacian as the people and Pokémon in the cafeteria broke into cheers and applause. Suddenly, though, the wedding guests gasped as Fredrick knelt down on one knee before Anna and held her right hand. Anna smiled and blushed deeply at Enrique, knowing what he was about to do.

"Anna, before anything else happens I have to know something," said Enrique as he held Anna's right hand, "Anna, will you marry me?" Anna didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Anna as Enrique quickly stood up and embraced his bride-to-be.

"Isn't that wonderful?" asked Aurora to her mate with great joy.

"Looks like we're going to be going to another wedding next year," said Alexander with a blissful sigh, "We really are going to be up to our necks in grandchildren if this keeps up."

"Oh, I have another bride to attend to and a year to find the perfect dresses!" said Aurora with excitement. Warren stepped up to Fredrick and Sakura.

"Would you two like to dance?" asked Warren.

"I would love to," said Fredrick.

"Me too!" said Sakura with delight as Fredrick helped her on her feet and led her onto the dance floor. Mack, Aura, Alexander, Aurora, Glacian and Gloria walked onto the dance floor as well while Warren walked up to the small, Gardevoir orchestra. The bandleader nodded and the Gardevoirs started to play a slow waltz. With that, Fredrick and Sakura started to dance to the gentle music with their family and friends. For Warren and the other guests, it was quite a sight to see four Gardevoir couples, dancing together in their glamorous wedding attire.

"Just think," said Anna as she faced Enrique, "It won't be long now before we get to enjoy our first dance as mates, too."

**-23-**

The sun was setting over the valley and twilight would soon descend upon the small town of Gardev. The day of festivities and celebration was finally winding down as Fredrick and Sakura prepared to leave for their honeymoon. The young couple wished they could just danced all night with their friends and family, but the Gardevoir musicians were getting tired, especially after Simon got onto the dance floor to show off his fast and furious moves. As Simon tried his best to get away from the small army of hopeful, single female Gardevoirs, Fredrick and Sakura were saying their goodbyes as they got ready to leave.

"Would you like me to teleport the both of you to the palace for the night? I have one of the finest rooms waiting for you," said Glacian with a smile.

"I have a better idea," said Fredrick. He turned his back to Sakura: she quickly figured out what her mate was getting at, so she came up behind him and undid the clasp on his large cape, letting it fall to the ground. With that, Fredrick spread his wings, stretching them out.

"That reminds me," said Glacian as he stepped up to Fredrick's side and whispered into his ear, "I don't know why, but I left an ornate dagger on a dresser in your room."

"Why would I need a dagger?" asked a confused Fredrick. Glacian shrugged as he faced his youngest great-great grandson.

"You may need it," said Glacian, "Just remember that it's there, alright, Fredrick?"

"Okay, Glacian," said Fredrick as he glanced at his bride. Sakura blushed and smiled at her handsome mate.

"Have a great time!" said Alexander with sheer delight.

"Yes," said Aurora with a smile, "Enjoy your first night together, Fredrick and Sakura." With that, Fredrick came alongside Sakura and took her up in his arms amidst more loud cheers and applause from the wedding guests and their families. Fredrick spread his mighty wings once again and flapped them vigorously. The crowd watched in awe as Fredrick took to the air with his bride in his arms. They continued to watch until the young, married Gardevoir couple flew over the horizon.

"Now, where should we stay the night?" asked Aurora.

"You and Alexander are both welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms for the night, if you wish," offered Warren.

"Thank you very much, Warren," replied Alexander with delight as he then glanced at his great-grandfather, "How about you and Gloria, Glacian?"

"No thank you," said Glacian as he took his blushing mate up in his arms, "We'd like to spend our 100th anniversary in the palace, wouldn't we, my dear?"

"Oh, yes…" said Gloria with a blissful sigh, "Our first anniversary as king and queen…" Mack also came alongside his mate and took her up into his arms.

"Let's get to our room, Aura," said Mack tenderly. Aura giggled as she wrapped her right arm around Mack.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Aura with a blissful sigh. Warren watched as the two Gardevoir couples walked down the street towards Warren's mansion for the night.

"I must bid you farewell now, my friend," said Glacian as Anna, Ramirez and Enrique stood next to him and Gloria.

"Indeed," said Warren, "Goodnight, my old friend." With that, the group of Gardevoirs vanished in a bright flash. It took quite some time before Fredrick and Sakura finally arrived at the palace. Then, the Gallades happily led the young couple to their room for their wedding night.

**-24-**

It was the middle of the night and all had gone so wonderfully well for the newlywed Gardevoirs. Fredrick and Sakura were in a deep, blissful sleep together in their stunning wedding dresses after an evening they would never forget. The palace was completely silent, as was the room. Only the dim torches offered any illumination in the dark night. However, the tranquil ambiance was shattered when Fredrick was suddenly awakened by Sakura, wiggling in his arms and franticly screaming.

"Fredrick!!" shrieked Sakura as she writhed on the bed with her arms wrapped around her torso, "Help me!!"

"Sakura?!" shouted Fredrick as he sat up in bed and stared at his wife. Fredrick glanced at a nearby torch and it immediately began to burn brighter, lighting up the room. Fredrick quickly turned his gaze on Sakura: she was lying on her belly, screaming with fear and writhing on the bed.

"Fredrick!! What's happening to me?!" screamed Sakura with great fear. Fredrick took a good look at Sakura's wedding dress: a pair of strange bulges had appeared and were pulsing against the tough fabric of the wedding dress. He glanced about the room and his eyes quickly fell on the dagger on a nearby dresser.

"Just hold on, Sakura!" said Fredrick as he jumped off the bed, grabbed and unsheathed the glimmering dagger and then jumped back onto the bed, "Everything will be alright!" Sakura spread out her arms and latched onto the bed sheets. Fredrick sat next to his panicking mate with the dagger in his hands.

"Hold as still as you can, Sakura," said Fredrick, trying to reassure his wife, "You're going to be just fine."

"What do you mean?!" asked Sakura, still scared as she continued to feel strange sensations in her upper back. Fredrick placed the dagger against one of the bulges on the upper back of the wedding dress bodice. With a quick slash, he made a clean slit in the wedding dress. Fredrick almost jumped back when white feathers burst out of the slit. The feathers were growing quickly and Fredrick then realized what was happening. He swiftly made another slit over the remaining bulge in Sakura's wedding dress and again, more white feathers sprouted from the fresh cut slit. Sakura shrieked one last time as a pair of majestic wings, as large as her husbands and also covered with beautiful white feathers, burst from the slits in her wedding dress. Sakura breathed heavily and released her iron grip on the bed as Fredrick put the dagger back in its sheath. Sakura felt her strength returning.

"Fredrick?" asked Sakura, feeling strange sensations on her upper back, "What happened to me?" Fredrick smiled at his wonderful mate and placed his hands on her back.

"Close your eyes, dear," said Fredrick, "There's a little surprise I want to show you." Sakura closed her eyes tightly as her mate helped her on her feet and towards one of the large mirrors in the room.

"Can I look now, honey?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," replied Fredrick, "Look now!" Sakura opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that she had grown a pair of beautiful wings, just like her husband and the rest of her in-laws.

"But, how could this have happened?" asked Sakura, marveling at her new wings.

"I think it's pretty obvious how this happened," said Fredrick as he held Sakura's hands and blushed deeply, staring deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, yeah…" said Sakura, blushing deeply as well. The two Gardevoirs tightly embraced each other and kissed with great passion…just as the elite guards burst down the bedroom door with their blades extended and ready to fight.

"Fredrick?! Sakura?! Are you alright?!" shouted Wallace. He and his companion were shocked when they saw that Sakura had somehow grown a pair of white wings, just like what the other members of the Guardian family possessed.

"Well, that explains everything," said Arthur as he lowered and retracted his mighty blades. The Gallades walked up to the newlyweds as the bride and groom blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" said Wallace with joy, "What Glacian foresaw has come true!"

"Wait until he hears about this!" said Arthur with excitement. Fredrick quickly faced the delighted Gallades.

"No!" said Fredrick, "If you please, Sakura and I would like to be the first ones to let Glacian know what has happened."

"If that's what you want, alright then," said Wallace.

"Besides, Glacian hates being woke up in the dead of the night these days," said Arthur nervously, "Especially now that he's been reunited with Gloria."

"Well, think about it?" said Wallace with laughter, "Would you want me to break on you and Jasmine while you slept together?"

"As a matter of fact, no," replied Arthur, "I see your point."

"By the way," said Wallace as he had another Gallade place Fredrick's cape on a nearby chair, "Glacian wanted us to give this to you."

"Thank you very much," said Fredrick with a smile as he continued to marvel at Sakura.

"Wallace…Arthur…" said Sakura tenderly as she continued to hold Fredrick, "Would you please leave Fredrick and me alone for the night? We'll let Glacian know about this in the morning." Wallace nodded his head with understanding.

"As you wish, milady," said Wallace with a polite bow, "You two enjoy the rest of the night."

"Oh, we will…" said Fredrick with a blissful sigh as he ran his fingers through Sakura's soft wings. Wallace and Arthur quietly left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the young couple alone for the rest of their wedding night.

**-25-**

The next morning, Glacian and Gloria were in the massive palace dining room, enjoying a breakfast of fresh berries together. All had gone splendidly yesterday, but Glacian wondered why none of the elite guards had any news for him concerning Fredrick and Sakura. He was starting to wonder if what he had foreseen less than a year ago was indeed true or just a passing dream.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard anything about Fredrick and Sakura last night," said a perplexed Glacian.

"Just be patient, my dear Glacian," said Gloria with a bright smile as she savored her meal, "If anything did happen, you know Fredrick and his new mate wouldn't keep such a secret from you."

"You have a good point, as always, my love," said Glacian as he smiled at his beautiful wife. Even in just her simple Gardevoir gown, Gloria was, by far, the most wonderful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Just think," said Gloria with a bright smile, "We get to spend another day as king and queen on the thrones of the Gardevoir city, wearing our crowns and our wedding dresses."

"I can't imagine wearing anything else," said Glacian, "After all, a Gardevoir couple's wedding attire is typically the only set of nice clothing they ever get to wear. As the king and queen, we get to be dressed up in all of our splendor every day." Gloria continued to smile at her mate.

"Well, we better get dressed after breakfast. The elders will be expecting us in the throne room," said Gloria. Just then, the old Gardevoir couple heard the large door behind them creak open. They turned around just as Fredrick walked into the room.

"Good morning, Gloria and Glacian," said Fredrick politely as he slowly walked by the table, still in his sparkling wedding dress and flowing white cape.

"Oh, good morning!" said Gloria with happiness. Glacian was somewhat appalled that Fredrick had not entered the room with his mate at his side.

"Good morning, indeed," said Glacian with suspicion, "But where is Sakura?" At that moment, Glacian and Gloria heard a loud, happy shout behind them. They turned around just in time to see a white, glittering blur fly just over their heads. Glacian and Gloria turned their gaze back to Fredrick just as they heard a soft thud, followed by the rustling of petticoats and wedding dresses. The shocked couple stood up and looked over the edge of the massive dining room table: they found Fredrick and Sakura, lying on the floor and locked in a passionate embrace as they kissed. Glacian almost collapsed when he saw Sakura's majestic wings outstretched and fluttering as Fredrick kissed her.

"Wow! Their so beautiful!" said Gloria, admiring Sakura's new wings, "Now she can fly, too!" Glacian smiled at the newlywed Gardevoirs as they broke their kiss and then helped each other back on their feet.

"This is indeed a grand day!" shouted Glacian with sheer happiness, "For what I have foreseen has come to pass! The wings will be a sign of the Guardian bloodline for all time!"

"I hope our children will have wings too," said Sakura with excitement as she held onto Fredrick, admiring his soft, sparkling, white dress.

"That remains to be seen," said Glacian with a bright smile, "But this much is known: any Gardevoir who marries into the Guardian family will receive wings upon their wedding night." Anna and Enrique had overheard everything as they pressed their ears against the dining room door.

"Just think," said Anna with a mischievous smile as she faced her mate-to-be, "You will also get wings after our first night together!" Enrique laughed nervously: he was indeed looking forward to his wedding, but Anna seemed almost all too eager for that day to come to pass.

** The End of Chapter #1 **


End file.
